Admitted
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: After a simple and blissful 5 years of dating, Gold and Silver discover their simple way of life is about to be severely interrupted. Sequel to Admitting. PreciousMetalShipping. Based on Manga.
1. Lost Time

Alright, back story time! I actually started THIS story before I typed a word of the first one you guys read! However, when I tried to throw in the back story… it wasn't flowing well at all. I was the author and I was tilting my head at times, "Wait… when did this happen…? Uh…" So I wrote Admitting (original title, huh?). I know I had you guys biting at the bit for some deep affection between these two the last story, and I only gave you a pitiful little lemon—but there was a reason! Their relationship was still so young. This story takes place five years after the first, Silver is 23 and Gold just turned 24. So, uh, keep a box of tissues nearby or grab some nose plugs.

If you didn't read Admitting, I highly suggest you do. Also, my stories are based on the manga, so keep in mind there are many plot differences and character differences between it and the games. Gold is not a little 8 year old with sun coming out his backside preaching about love constantly and Silver isn't _as_ stupid and pissy. Neh…

**Chapter 1: Lost Time**

When I stepped into the gym, I grinned. Silver was in a battle. He was also winning. Still, I didn't want to bother him, so I quietly walked past the field. The gym looked amazing. We'd done a great job painting and constructing it a few months ago. I watched Silver with a smile. He didn't look half bad either. His red hair had gotten so long, falling to the bottom of his shoulder blades. Half of it tended to fall over the left side of his face. It was straight except in the back. At the tips of his red hair it flicked out like some sort of explosion. It looked like he put effort into getting his hair to be like that, but he didn't. He just washed it well and brushed it out as it dried.

I flinched as his gyarados unleashed a hyper beam, swearing under my breath. If he wrecked this place, the other pokedex holders and I wouldn't be impressed. Oh well, at least he was giving it his all.

"The match goes to Leader Silver!" the pokemon league ref called out. The opposing trainer didn't look too upset though. She was too busy ogling at my lover—nothing new.

"You're so strong," she gawked, ignoring her fainted furret.

Silver gave her a cold look though. It made me happy that he understood she was hitting on him. It also made me happy that he rejected it. I'm a bit green eyed. Most guys, like I guess me, would just sort of chuckle nervously and try to ignore it, but Silver couldn't stand people hitting on him. Yep, he was all mine.

"You need to get your pokemon to the pokemon center," he replied, frowning at her. Then his eyes fell on me. It was great. His eyes lit up excitedly, though he only calmly smiled toward me. Oh Arceus, I loved that little smile.

The match was over, so I crossed the battle field to get to him. I folded him into a hug, holding him close. "Did you miss me?" I asked softly next to his ear.

He shivered in my arms and nodded. "I did," he sighed happily, practically clinging to me, almost surprising me. He was so open and calm around me now, but it was rare for him to be so clingy.

I gently pulled him away from my shoulder, and I kissed him, passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair, not caring that the ref and defeated challenger were there. I snaked my other arm around his waist, grinding his hips subtlety and gently against mine. I hadn't seen him for two weeks. It'd almost killed me. But, he had to stay at the gym, and I'd needed to visit home. Now I was back. I'd make up my absence to Silver.

Silver finally pulled away for my lips, that blush I loved so much faintly on his cheeks. "Even after five years, Silver, you still blush," I chuckled. He smiled weakly at me. "By the way, you look really cute."

He really did. He had on a pair of white cargo pants, a simple black t-shirt, and an open grey jacket with a popped collar. It was simple, but it looked great on him, giving him the lofty appearance of a strong gym leader. I brush his long red hair out of the one half of his face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

Silver smiled faintly at me, a bit of a cocky smile. There was something about him when he was in his gym. "I love you, too, Gold." He was confident.

Shivers ran up and down my spine. I loved hearing those words. They still drove me crazy because he truly meant them with every ounce of his being. He didn't say them often, but when he did… oh, I loved it!

"You two need a room?" the ref teased.

Silver pulled away from me, looking embarrassed. We'd been in our own little world.

"Relax, Silv. What, Gold was gone for two weeks?"

"How did you know?" Silver asked curiously.

"You get really, really quiet and your battling isn't as good when he's not around. He also hasn't been visiting the gym."

I grinned. "Does he get all sulky?" I laughed.

"Yeah," the ref chuckled. Silver glared at us both, looking embarrassed and a bit peeved.

"I'll try not to leave more often," I comforted him, wrapping my arms around his narrow waist. Then I turned my attention back to the ref. "Hey, can Silver take lunch a bit early?"

"Sure," the ref said with a shrug. "He could take the rest of day off if he wants. The gym only has to be open 200 days a year, at least 18 hours every two weeks. He's got tons of vacation saved up."

I looked Silver over. "Good news. Go ahead and close the gym then."

The ref chuckled. "Sure, I'll lock up the gym while the gym leader gets laid," the ref sighed, sounding amused.

Silver flushed and I laughed. "Laid? No, we're going to battle."

The ref gave us a curious look. I smiled. "Don't bother locking up. We'll use this field. We'll lock up when we're done."

"Mind if I watch?" the ref asked curiously.

I gave Silver a curious look. Silver shrugged, and shook his head. The ref grinned and headed over to his usual spot to watch. I made my way over to the challenger side, noticing the previously defeated challenger was still in the gym. She quickly left though.

I pulled up my sleeves. "Six on Six, double battle, no switching," I called out, limbering up. Silver nodded.

We walked toward the center of the field, I kissed him, he blushed, we crossed our arms, and then we sent out our pokemon. Silver's Twister, his shiny magenta dragonair, and Gyarados, his shiny red gyarados, faced me. On my side were Explotaro, my typhlosion, and Togetaro, my togekiss.

It was like our usual battles, but Silver won. He didn't just win through, he murdered me. I didn't even get to his fifth pokemon. His feraligatr destroyed Aitaro, my ambipom. I stood there in shock at first, Silver stood there, looking completely like a gym leader looking down at a weak opponent. He didn't have a hair out of place as he returned his pokemon. He just looked… perfect. His hair was doing a Falkner thing as well, with the way it fell into one side of his face, except it was long and beautiful red.

I on the other hand was exhausted, sweating and a mess. I returned my fallen pokemon, still feeling surprised. It'd been a while since we'd last battled, but I hadn't know Silver had gotten so strong. He usually won our battles, but it was always down to the wire. I almost felt humiliated he'd beaten me so easily.

"Gold?" I shook my head to clear it and focused, surprised to see Silver in front of me, looking worried. "Are you alright? I've been battling a lot of other trainers, is all. Besides," he blushed a bit, "I wanted to show you how strong I'm getting. I may have gone over the top a bit."

I smiled and pulled him close. "You're a gym leader," I chuckled, "there's no such thing as over the top."

He frowned slightly and I gave him a squeeze. "Relax, I didn't think of you as a gym leader even once—just my lover, or maybe just as my friend, or rival. You're all three," I chuckled. "Now, let's get some lunch," I said happily, pulling Silver into my arms bridal style. Silver was about my height and we were both fully grown men, so it probably looked hilarious.

"Put me down!" Silver demanded, struggling in my arms. I just laughed.

"I'll lock up for ya Silv," the ref called towards us. "That was a great battle! I haven't seen Silver loose two, almost three, pokemon in a while."

I ignored the comment and focused on carrying Silver home. He was still a guy, and he was heavy, probably weighing at least 150 pounds. Several people who knew us called greetings out to us, chuckling at my flushed Silver. Other people, visitors and passerby's looked surprised to see the gym leader being held so affectionately by a guy (I guess it's one thing to have it broadcasted all over the TV verses seeing for yourself). I set him down when I noticed Red and Yellow coming out from Yellow's salon. I walked over to them eagerly. "Hey you two, what are you doing around here?" I laughed. It was one thing to see Yellow running around, but Red was usually is Pallet.

"I was just helping Yellow out with something. We're actually on our way back to Pallet now. It's good to know you're back, Gold. Silver's been a bit lonely," Red chuckled.

Silver averted his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. I gave him another tender smile. "So I heard."

"It was nice spending time with you though, Silver. I'll have to get Gold out of town more often," Yellow laughed, hugging Silver. Silver hugged her back, we said our goodbyes, and then Silver and I headed back home.

"Welcome home Silver, and especially to you, Gold," the butler greeted us with a grin.

"Thank you," Silver responded politely toward Gregory. Even after Giovanni passed away, Silver still kept the same staff out of respect for his father. However, he refused to have them calling him "Master Silver" anymore or fussing over him. They enjoyed fussing over us, though. Most of the staff had been there so long that they remembered Silver's mother, and Silver as a tiny child. It made them all proud to see he had returned and that he'd become a strong and noble young man like his father, or at least his father before Team Rocket.

"Good to have you back, Gold," one of the cooks chimed. "I cooked for two."

"Oh yay," I laughed excitedly. "I missed good food. You probably should have cooked for four!" I'd gotten way too use to the magnificent cooking of the chiefs. They made amazing dishes, though Silver enjoyed cooking on occasions when he wasn't too busy with the gym. I adored Silver's cooking the most. Eating canned and bagged food on the trip to and from home had been awful. Though, Mom's cooking was as great as I remembered.

I led Silver toward the kitchen, and the two of us ate, Silver curiously asking me how things had gone. I loved the innocent look in his eyes when he asked questions. "Mom said you have to visit next time, though. She loves having you around," I chuckled.

Silver smiled, though it was forced, while poking at his food. He always felt awkward when I mentioned my mother. My mom really didn't care that I was dating a guy though. She'd joked to me that she had enough pokemon to make up for grandchildren. She knew we were really happy together, too. I sighed thoughtfully, looking Silver over again. I loved him so much. "When's Blue's baby due, again?" I asked curiously.

Silver flinched slightly, much to my surprise. "Is she okay?" I asked, worried. The first child she and Green had tried to have had ended up in a miscarriage. It'd taken them a long time to try again, and all of us pokedex holders were praying that everything went well.

Silver gave a quick nod. "She's fine, the baby's due in the next month. I'm going to take off from the gym at the week mark to be with her."

"Silver, you okay?" I asked sweetly, reaching my hand out across the table. Silver laid his hand in mine and nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay with not having any children?" Silver asked softly.

I gave his hand a tight squeeze. "Yes. Yes I am. Silver, I love kids sometimes, but I accepted the fact I would never have any when my heart picked you. Besides, if we ever really wanted one, we could adopt."

Silver gave a small nod. I stood up and walked over to him. I kissed him softly on the cheek. "Done eating?"

He nodded and I tugged him up, leading him toward the living room. I turned on the TV to the pokeathlon channel, lying down on the couch. Silver came to lie beside me and I held him close. "I love you," I sighed happily. He nodded. "You're tired, aren't you?" I asked curiously. I'd noticed the circles under his eyes while we'd been eating.

He nodded again. "It's difficult to sleep well without you," he replied, rolling over and nuzzling into my chest. I held him, my chin resting on top of his head. There wasn't too much to watch on TV with no pokeathlon matches going on, and eventually, Silver fell asleep in my arms. I guess I ended up falling asleep with him at one point, because a maid gently woke us up, warning us that we'd be unable to sleep tonight if we weren't careful.

Silver nodded sleepily, yawned, and stretched, making me cling to him. "You're so cute when you wake up," I sighed happily.

Silver just groaned. "You see me wake up every morning," he murmured, eyes closed.

The maid left us alone and I let Silver go. I went over, grabbed the Wii controllers and turned on the videogame system. Silver gazed at me sleepily. I looked him over with a smile. Tonight we wouldn't have to worry about not being able to sleep. I had to make up to Silver being gone the past two weeks. When I was done with him, he'd be too exhausted not to sleep.

I'm also pretty sure he recognized the look in my eyes because he straightened his back and shifted anxiously, refusing to meet my gaze. "Do you want to now?" I asked curiously.

Silver shook his head. "Tonight," he said uneasily.

I chuckled and tossed him the controller. He plucked it out of the air lightning fast. I blinked a few times and then walked over and sat beside him. We were lazy until dinner and just played video games. It was nice to get to spend some quality time with him, though. It was also nice that I kicked his butt multiple times at multiple games. Even nicer was that Silver didn't yell and me and accused me of cheating. He was usually a sore loser. I guess he was still half asleep.

Then one of the maids came in and told us to come eat. "Just gotta finish this round of racing," I murmured, totally mesmerized by Mario Kart.

Silver turned off the console.

"Why'd you do that! I was winning! …Oh." I grinned cheekily at him. He glared.

"I owned you during our battle," he snapped, "at least my skills will get me somewhere in life."

I just sighed and stood up. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. It was so tiny. He wasn't skinny; he was actually quite fit, but he was just so naturally lean. Silver was the type of person you wanted to punch because he could eat anything and everything he wanted and he wouldn't gain an ounce. He never really ate that much though, just sweets. He had an unhealthy addiction to caramel. During the holidays or anything that required gift giving, everything Blue and I gave him was accompanied by a box of his all time favorite treat: Squirtles. Not the pokemon, the candy with caramel and pecans coated in chocolate. Silver would polish off a box in less than an hour without meaning to. I loved to subtly watch him eat them. He'd be doing something, absently eating squirtle after squirtle, and then he'd reach down for another one and he would just look so surprised to see there weren't any left. Same thing happened with every box. It was like he'd never catch on.

Silver raised an eyebrow at me when I burst out laughing randomly at the dinner table. "Should I ask?"

I shook my head weakly, gasping for breath. I was going to get him a box of squirtles tomorrow.

After dinner, which was some amazing breaded and baked fish with fried rice and steamed vegetables, Silver and I did our usual ritual of him reading one of his books and me playing some form of videogame without bothering Silver. He'd been getting a bunch of new books referred to him by one of the pokedex holders in Sinnoh. Apparently she read massive amounts.

Then, it started to get a little late. I glanced over at Silver, he was just lying there reading, and I smiled. I stood up and took his book from him. He gave me a slightly annoyed look, but didn't say anything due to the fact that I was at least nice enough to mark his page and set the book down safely. On previous occasions I would just throw the thing somewhere.

I scooped Silver in my arms and carried him up the stairs, toward our room. He hated me for it, but didn't yell and struggle. He always got so embarrassed and quiet when he knew we were going to make love. We didn't do it all that often, though. I gently set him on the bed, a smile on my lips. He wouldn't look me in the eyes, and he was blushing. I just smiled wider. "You'd think after three and a half years of us doing this, you'd relax a little," I murmured before kissing him.

"Close and lock the door," he pleaded.

I chuckled and nodded. I hadn't always locked it, because it was more or less an event that just occurred. We'd just be in bed and it would happen. Then there was the once in a blue moon occasion when it would happen during the day. It's so rare (Silver has inhuman control over his sexual desires), that of course the staff never thought about it. The maids had just been coming into our room to do the usual quick cleaning, not expecting the see us in the middle of _extremely_ passionate love making. Because, like I said, it was rare, but when it happened, there was definitely a reason.

Since then, I always had to lock the door. No exceptions. It had scarred Silver to an extent. I did it without complaint though, and then I turned my eyes back on my prize. He looked so embarrassed, and yet I could tell he wanted this, badly. Two weeks without me must have had more of an effect on him that I had though. I could tell he was already hard. Like, straining against his pants hard.

I crawled onto the bed, getting over him and kissing him. And he kissed back passionately, full of need. It surprised me a bit. Silver didn't usually get like this. "Silver," I breathed softly, looking down at him, "if you missed me this much, you should have told me." I lowered my teeth to his neck, kissing the sensitive skin.

He groaned softly. "I couldn't, because you would've come."

I sighed in dismay and gently brushed my teeth along his neck, "That's the point." Little groans and gasps kept escaping his lips.

"You deserve some time to yourself," Silver murmured, sounding disappointed as I pulled away from his neck.

I removed his jacket, tossing it to the floor. Then I kissed him again. "I missed you as well, you know. It would have given me an excuse to get back to you." I reached down, tracing his erection through his white pants. He gasped sharply, looking up at me anxiously. His eyes always seemed to glow in the moonlight, which was the only light source barely illuminating our room. He tended to be extremely shy when there was too much light. The darkness helped him relax and feel more comfortable, even after three and a half years of us being intimate in the bedroom.

I reached down and pulled off his shirt, running my hands over his pale, toned chest. He didn't have very defined abs, but he did have quite a bit of muscle. I could feel them rippling beneath my hands with each breath he took, I could also feel the quick beating of his heart. I learned down, flicking my tongue over one of his nipples. He gripped my arm tightly, refusing to make any noise. Then I started to grope the bulge in his pants, still teasing the one nipple, and he couldn't hold back the soft sounds of encouragement. I loved them.

I pulled away from Silver momentarily and yanked off my own black shirt. Then I managed to struggle out of my shorts before I laid back down on him, the bed shaking from my jerky movements. I kissed him passionately, and then I couldn't stand it anymore. I wasn't in that much of a teasing mood, especially not with Silver lying under me, on the verge of screaming at me to take him. I reached down, fumbling with his belt. Once I got it undone, I gently tugged his pants off, tossing them absently toward the side. "My pokemon are on my belt," he scolded me for just tossing them.

"They're used to it," I offered with a chuckle, running my tongue down Silver's chest, making him stiffen and gasp. It'd been a while since I'd last used my tongue on him, he usually objected to it, but he definitely wasn't this time.

I ground my hips against his, feeling him subtly shift his own hips. He gripped tighter to me, and I smiled down at him. "Do you want me?" I husked into his ear, making him shiver.

"Yes," he choked out, gripping me tighter.

I smiled tenderly, tugging my boxers off and then carefully his. He looked up at me anxiously, always so self conscious of his magnificent body. I reached down, running the tips of my fingers up his arousal. He gasped, squeezing his eyes closed, self consciousness forgotten.

I kissed and licked along his collar bone, reaching toward our bedside. I fumbled open the drawer and felt around, finally wrapping my hand around the tube of lubricant we used. I opened it and gently poured a generous bit on my finger. I gave Silver a teasing smile and he looked away anxiously. Then I gently coated his erection in it, stroking at a semi quick pace. Silver groaned, arching his back toward my hand in delight.

I watched him with a smirk. I loved seeing him twitch and shift in pleasure. He even thrust upward into my hand in desperation. Then, reluctantly, I had to pull my hand away before I made him cum.

He slowly opened his eyes, his displeasure clear. I carefully spread his legs a bit more, applying a bit more lube to my fingers. Silver turned away from me anxiously. He always found me penetrating him humiliating and uncomfortable, but I kept him distracted with passionate kisses. Once he was ready, pushing anxiously down on my fingers might I add (no matter how subtle he thinks he's being, I could tell), I coated my own erection in lube and slid it into him. Silver cringed slightly under me, while pleasure washed over me. How do you describe heaven? He was so warm and tight, and his pleasure only ended up adding to mine. It spreads through your whole body, making your breath quicken and your whole body ache for completion. I longed for Silver's climax as well, desperate to feel him tighten around me.

"I love you so much, ssssh, it's in," I soothed tenderly, kissing along his neck.

He just squeezed his eyes closed, gripping the sheets as I pushed myself in and out of him. It was a bit difficult at first because he was so tight. He felt amazing to me, but at the same time he was still feeling uncomfortable from me. It didn't hurt him much because I was always slow and gentle, though he always had to get used to my size. Then I felt him arch his back just the slightest, and I felt relief wash over me to know it felt good for him as well. I just had to be careful not to pull myself out of him completely until he was stretched. The head entering him was the most painful part for him, unless of course he wanted something more filling.

I smiled at him and lifted one of his legs up on my shoulder. His eyes slowly opened, silver orbs gazing at me. He trusted me. It was such an honor. Silver completely trusted me; even enough to let me touch him like this. I thrust into him, making him jerk in a mix of pleasure and pain. I was a bit big for him; he could only take so much, no matter how often we tried. Some people found pain to be a turn on and very pleasurable, but Silver did not. He'd told me once that it was only so pleasurable to people who hadn't actually dealt with it for real. I knew Silver had dealt with pain on many occasions as a child, and of course as a trainer. I'd dealt with some as a trainer, but not enough to make pain a turn off. I loved it when Silver would dig his nails into my back. They were short, but they would still leave marks and hurt like hell at times. Or maybe it was the knowledge that I was making Silver feel so good that was the turn on.

Either way, I wasn't worried about the pain he was feeling now because I could easily tell it was far outweighed by his pleasure. I thrust into him again, gripping the sheets. He was so tight, and he just felt amazing. I already felt like I was on the edge of my climax. I could feel my heart beating erratically, my breath coming in quick gasps.

Then Silver shifted under me, pulling away and sort of sitting up and rolling over so that he was on his knees. I grinned. Silver got the most pleasure out of this position, which let me know I was doing a good job so far. "Does it feel good?" I chuckled huskily, teasingly rubbing the head of my arousal against his entrance. He gasped softly, clutching the sheets.

"Gold," he pleaded, pushing back against me.

"You'll have to beg more than that," I teased. I smiled. I could see Silver's deep blush even in the dark.

Then, he caught me off guard. I gasped when Silver flipped around and pinned me on my back, sliding down on me. I squeezed my eyes closed, groaning in pleasure. "Silver," I gasped out breathily, gripping his arms. He looked down at me curiously, a smirk on his lips. He really was horny as hell. He almost never made moves on me. The feeling of him straddling me, my cock deep within him was almost too much to bear.

I tackled him backwards, flipping him over, and slammed myself in deep. I wanted him so badly, I couldn't stand it. I yanked his hips toward me so I could get to his erection instead of it being shoved into the sheets. Silver pushed back against me anxiously, and I stroked him at a quick pace to help him cum with me. I was so close. I stoked a bit faster, willing his body to meet mine when I climaxed.

Silver gripped the sheets, his breathing rapid as I brought him close. The pressure was getting too unbearable for me stand any longer. I felt like it would burst any second. "Silver," I gasped in warning, gripping his body closer, "I'm so close!" I squeezed my eyes closed, struggling to hold myself back.

"Gold, please," he begged desperately, his embarrassment and self-consciousness completely forgotten. He was incredibly close, begging me to help him cum. I quickened my thrusts as much as I could, then I couldn't take it. He was getting extremely tight around me. I pushed myself in as deep as I could, the rush of the point of no return ripped through me, and I came. The feeling, as if suddenly the floor had been ripped out from beneath me, hit me. It felt amazing, the pressure finally releasing. That must have sent Silver over the edge as well, because I felt him cum in my hand, his body trembling, a soft cry escaping his lips. I saw stars. It was amazing. It was always amazing. No matter how many times we did it, it was always perfect. Everything was right in the world, blinding white. I shivered in pleasure, feeling incredible, and exhausted. Tingles still ran through my body. It made me even happier to know Silver was feeling the same thing. Silver collapsed weakly, my cock sliding out of him, and I smiled gently, looking him over. He was still trying to catch his breath and calm his raging heartbeat. I reached over to the bedside for a clean cloth we always kept there, and wiped his seed off my hand before I laid down beside him.

"You okay, Silv?" I purred sweetly though I was still gasping for breath, using the nickname so many people were fond of calling him. Silver never really seemed to mind, though Blue, Green, and I almost always called him by his full name.

He didn't respond. Instead, he turned to me, nuzzling into my chest. I smiled. "You're so gorgeous," I sighed happily, pulling the quilt over us. We were covered in sweat, with cum and lube in and on areas as well as on the sheets, but I didn't care. Silver might have, but I'm sure he was too exhausted to do anything about it.

"Gold?" Silver whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" he murmured shyly, so fast and quite. Pure and total happiness washed over me. I'd probably told him I loved him at least twenty times that day, but I was so incredibly happy hearing him say he loved me twice in one day. Twice. I was almost in awe.

"I love you, too, Silver. Forever. Get some rest."

He nodded and I smiled as he drifted off in my arms. He could fall asleep so easily, especially when someone he trusted held him. I closed my eyes and relaxed, drifting off with him.

**XxXxXx**

Yes. It's here. I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I've been having massive writers block at the end of one of my other stories (the LAST chapter). So I decided to just take a break and pray that I'll get some inspiration for it. During my break I've been working insanely on this little nugget. I'm excited, I'm on chapter 9 and I'm having a ball with it. There will be so many new character showing up and so much drama is about to unleash. While Admitting was told almost entirely from Gold's POV, Admitted is told mostly from Silver's POV (I have fun with his sarcasm). Alright, let me know your thoughts! I'm happy to be writing PreciousMetalShipping again!


	2. Footprints

**Chapter 2: Footprints **

Silver's pokegear woke us at nine in the morning; he was usually up at about seven, though. I turned it off, and looked down at my lover. Well, maybe it hadn't woke _us_ up, though Silver was usually a very light sleeper. He was so adorable when he slept, and I could feel every inch of his warm skin against mine under the covers. Gently, I reached down and brushed a few stay locks of red hair from his face. It had gotten so long as of late, about six or seven inches past his shoulders if I was to guess, maybe a bit less toward the front where the pieces that framed his face fell about an inch or two past his jaw. I didn't mind though, I loved his hair. It was thick and shiny, pleasing to touch.

Then Silver nuzzled a bit deeper into the warmth of my chest. "I love you, Silver," I whispered softly, running a hand gently down his bare back. I needed to wake him up, he would want me to.

A soft little moan escaped him, and he nuzzled even closer. "You have to wake up soon, Gym Leader of Viridian," I teased playfully.

"What time is it?" he asked softly.

"Nine o' two," I answered, expecting him to jerk up and yell at me for not waking him up sooner.

He didn't, surprisingly. "Can I lay with you a bit longer?" he asked me quietly, silver eyes looking up at me.

He really had missed me. I hadn't realized it would have such an effect on him. "Of course," I chuckled, pulling him close. I tipped his chin upwards to kiss him, but he pulled away, looking embarrassed.

"I haven't shower or brushed my teeth," he objected pitifully. He was fairly docile in the morning.

"Like I care." I kissed him. He kissed back eagerly, strong pale arms wrapping around my neck. When we finally broke away from the kiss, even I was panting. And I was getting hard, which was sort of funny because Silver's morning wood was just starting to get soft.

Silver tensed a little at feeling my erection, looking away nervously. "Sorry," I chuckled softly.

"It's fine," he replied quickly, a little blush across his cheeks.

"Silver, did anything happen to you while I was gone?" I asked curiously, giving him a small squeeze.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, you seem a little clingy," I admitted. And pitiful. The only time I'd seen him so pitiful before was what he'd been so sleep deprived he wasn't even irritable. I didn't mind at all of course, but it was really out of character for him. I was worried something was bothering him.

"Sorry," he said quickly, pulling away from my arms, making me frown. "Nothing happened. I didn't mean to make you worry." He was sitting at the edge of the bed, gazing at the ground, the covers still over his lap.

"I don't mean I don't like it," I chuckled, crawling over to him. I brushed his hair away from his neck and gently kissed it. Silver shivered slightly, and I started to bite and suck at the sensitive skin. Silver wasn't making his usual pleased noises, so I pulled away. Why did he have to do this to me? He was so self conscious. There was nothing wrong with him being clingy.

My eyes narrowed and I shoved him down, pinning his shoulders. He was gazing up at me with wide eyes. I kissed him passionately, dragging the tips of my fingers down his body, touching and rubbing his skin. It was so soft, pure creamy white without a single imperfection. I kissed his neck again, feeling him getting aroused. I teased him for quite a bit until I could tell he really wanted it. Then I went lower, and I blew a hot breath against his erection. He gasped, barely able to hold back a cry.

"Tell me what's wrong," I whispered, flicking my tongue across the head sensitive head. Silver threw his head back, gripping the sheets. All guys were sensitive between the legs, but Silver reacted so strongly from brushes, touches, and kisses. I was forever wondering just how strong the sensation was for him. I teasingly licked him again. I loved it when he was turned on. I didn't particularly enjoy oral, but I didn't mind until pre-cum got involved. Then again, he had cum last night. Ugh. I'd try not to think of that. The salty taste of Silver's seed and odd taste of the lubricant we used made me very unwilling to arouse him. "Tell me," I purred, touching gently between his legs, brushing my finger against his entrance.

"I-I missed you," he choked out, eyes squeezed closed.

"But why are you so clingy?" I asked curiously, placing a soft kiss on his lower stomach before dragging my tongue down, almost to his cock.

"Gold!" he whined nervously, wanting me to stop teasing and to just get on with it.

"I want to know," I replied, taking the head of his erection in my mouth. I was just giving tiny little licks though, only enough to drive him crazy with desire. His precum felt odd against my tongue, but it made me happy that he was aroused. That was always Silver's dead giveaway. He might not act aroused, but his cock would practically be dripping precum, showing just how horny he really was.

"I don't what you to leave again, now please!"

I pulled away and smirked. I kissed him while reaching down and tugging at his member. He broke the kiss quickly, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I smiled gently at him. "I won't leave you again," I soothed, "at least not as long as I did before. You had trouble sleeping?"

He nodded weakly, his breathing a bit quick. He started to get a bit tense. I reached down with my other hand and pushed a finger into him, despite it being a bit uncomfortable for me in the position I was in. Silver gasped weakly, I felt his hand reach out, gently gripping my shoulder. It started to get a bit tighter though. He was getting close. I pushed another finger into him, gently stroking his prostrate, but my hand stroking his cock wasn't quite as fast as it had been before. It was a bit difficult to keep my hands coordinated. "Gold," he gasped weakly.

I only had to push him a bit more, and then I felt him cum, the slick, cloudy white liquid spilling onto my hand and his stomach. I helped him enjoy the last few waves of pleasure from his climax, and then I let him rest. He wasn't the most skilled at holding back his climax; it wasn't too difficult at all to make him cum, though it didn't really matter too much. I needed to be able to restrain my seed, not Silver.

He was panting softly in my arms, a bit dazed. Usually he'd be yelling at me for doing that to him, but this time he didn't seem to mind, even after we'd had sex last night. He felt thoroughly content in my arms. Maybe he also had quite a bit of pent up desire on top of his previous troubles sleeping. He wasn't used to being lonely anymore. It almost killed him to be alone for too long. But it sounded like he'd been well looked after while I'd been gone.

I sighed mentally. Maybe it was just me he couldn't stand to be without. We had been practically inseparable for five years. This was the first time in at least a few months he'd had to go without me.

Silver's heartbeat and breathing had returned to normal, and l looked him over with a smile. "I love you," I said, kissing him on the forehead.

He gave a small nod and shakily sat up. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said softly, leaving me. I watched him make his way to the bathroom, realizing I was still hard. His body was beautiful, lean but strong, his skin so pure and pale, soft as velvet. I reached down absently, jerking myself off, a bit of his cum still on my hand. I wanted him again—so badly. If only I hadn't jerked him off, then I could be doing him in the shower. Had I ever done that? Right, once. It hadn't been as fun as it seemed it would be, because it was awkwardly cramped and it was difficult to make love standing up, though the hot water had been a nice touch. I came at the memory, gasping softly. Pleasure washed over me, but not like when I was with Silver. It only felt a tiny bit as good but it was always nice to have full control over my cock. Jerking off was more or less just to shut my body up. I'd done Silver twice; he probably wouldn't be up to it again for a while. I actually ended up jerking myself off quite often. Silver wasn't the best at tending to my desires. If he wasn't in the mood, I just had to take care of myself. There had been a few occasions when I just jerked off with him laying beside me. He never enjoyed that, because usually it ended up with him getting hard and us having sex (Silver was a sore loser).

I got up and made my way into the bathroom, washing my hands. Then I turned my gaze towards the shower. Silver did appreciate his privacy… but maybe it'd be alright this time. I closed the bathroom door and then peaked into the shower. Silver was letting the water rinse shampoo from his long hair, his head tipped back, his eyes closed, looking incredibly delectable. I stepped in and wrapped my arms around him. He gasped and stiffened, uneasy in my arms.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked casually, sticking my own head under the shower to get my hair wet.

Silver was blushing and glaring at me, but I guess he decided there was no point in even trying, so he just washed the rest of the shampoo from his hair. I on the other hand was sudsing up my hair. I pulled Silver close to me, letting the water wash over us. "I love you, Silver," I whispered into his ear, holding him tight, the shampoo being rinsed from my black hair.

"Gold," he complained.

I chuckled and tugged him out from under the water. I wrung the excess water from his hair, and handed him the conditioner. He had to use it to keep his hair from tangling. I personally just used the two in one stuff, but it didn't work well with Silver's hair. Then again, the conditioner had a rather pleasant scent and it made his hair so shiny and soft.

He poured some into his palm and carefully combed it through his long hair with his fingers. I gave him a soft peck on the lips and grabbed one of the washcloths and the shower gel. He sent me a small frown and I gave a chuckle, pouring some of the gel onto the cloth. I turned the water away from us and Silver sighed, pulling his hair back. I rubbed and massaged his body, and he ended up really enjoying it. I scrubbed us both down, making sure we were squeaky clean after last night. Of course, I let Silver wash up areas he would prefer me not messing with, he was uncut, and I really didn't know the details of washing there without hurting him.

What would usually take Silver anywhere from 10 to 15 minutes (20 if it's just to relax) to shower ended up taking us 40, but then again, I guess that's the equivalent of both of us taking 20 minute showers. And, I did kiss him quite a bit in between our showering.

Silver stepped out, sent me another look, and grabbed a towel which he wrapped around his waist. Then he wrapped one around his shoulders to prevent his long hair from dripping on him. He brushed it out, ringing excess water from it. Then he stepped into our room to grab some clothes. I went and sort of collapsed on the bed, gazing at the ceiling while Silver finished getting ready in the bathroom, washing his face, brushing his teeth, and things of that nature.

When I decided I was dry enough, I grabbed some boxers, black shorts, a yellow shirt, and some white socks. I ran a towel through my hair, put on some deodorant and then stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Silver abandoned it to me to put on his shirt. He brushed out his still damp hair, I brushed out mine, and we were ready.

It was already almost 11, so we had a small snack of some coffee, a piece of toast with jam for Silver, and an amazing energy bar for me. They had chocolate and everything. I loved them.

One of the maids, who was cleaning the kitchen up from the staff's breakfast, happily greeted us both, asking us our plans. We just told her we were going to be at the gym. Then once we were finished with our breakfast, we pulled on our shoes and left, much to our surprise, discovering four challengers were at the gym.

"Yo, Silv," the ref chuckled. "Have fun sleeping in? You look better."

I felt a bit of reassurance settle over me. Silver's referee was a pretty cool guy, not a half bad battler himself. His name was… crap… uh, Mike, I think? I'm pretty sure. His nickname, like many other referees, was simply Ref. He looked after Silver, knowing how to touch him mentally without breaking Silver's boundaries. Although, sometimes I felt that he hit on Silver, but Silver never reacted so I'm sure it was just me liking to be Silver's only.

I smiled, a bit excited by the number of challengers. Silver didn't need to challenge four people in a row; I was going to get to eliminate some if not all of them. "Silver," I pleaded.

"Sure," he answered, not even needing to hear the question.

"There are four of you, if you can beat Gold," he motioned toward me, "then you can battle me."

One of the challengers stepped forward, showing off his Earth Badge. "Actually," he said cockily, "I got this from Gym Leader Green. I'm just here to see if the new gym leader is any good."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Then you'll go last," he replied bluntly, cold silver eyes trained on the trainer.

Silver was a gym leader, he accessed a trainer's abilities and decided if they were good enough to deserve a badge. He didn't break their spines. They didn't really have to beat him, because then no one would ever win any badges from the leaders. He had restrictions, like no switching, and once a pokemon had been returned, he wasn't allowed to send it out again. As long as the trainer proved themselves worthy, they got a badge.

Er, then again, it'd been months since a trainer had won a badge. Silver curled up beside the ref on the sidelines, a small smile on his lips. He enjoyed seeing me battle. The other three challengers were on the bleachers, where a few other trainers and locals were coming in. They loved watching Silver's matches; he was the strongest gym leader in Kanto after all, at least, carrying his father's title he was the "undefeatable trainer."

I felt a bit bad for him though, he was the gym leader of the highest ranked badge, but he was still a rookie even after all these years. It took time, but people expected him to immediately be the trainer his father had been. So I watched Silver push himself and his pokemon to their extremes almost daily to live up to other people's expectations, because he finally had expectations to live up to. He'd ended up on TV multiple times before, especially when he first replaced Green. He hated ending up on TV, and he disliked crowds, but when he was in the heat of a battle, he didn't even notice. I simply watched in silence, offering what support I could to my lover afterwards.

As I stood there on the gym floor, I suddenly felt what Silver felt daily under all those eyes. I was nervous, but the sensation of standing there, knowing I was backing up the highly respected title of Viridian City felt _good_. I was facing a sweet looking girl, but this one wasn't like the one from yesterday. She was stronger. Much stronger. And I hated it, but I lost to the first one. She didn't wipe the floor with me or anything, but she did beat me, so Silver had to face her. A lose was a lose, but under all those eyes I felt like a complete failure. A felt a faint smile cross my lips, imagining what Silver felt as he stepped out onto the field. My heart beat rapidly as I watched the battle, but mostly Silver and not the pokemon. He was good with his poker face, but I managed to catch glimpses of his emotions every once in a while.

Amazingly, Silver lost. Her last pokemon was a machamp, Silver's was Weavile. He tried to play the defense to decide how to approach the situation, but Machamp took out Weavile (who'd already been a bit tired from taking out her victroybell) out in a single hit: focus punch combined with a quick claw. Silver didn't really seem to mind, though I knew it was eating at him.

We healed up our pokemon. The second challenger wanted a double battle, and didn't even get to my third pokemon. He was a weak one.

The third one managed to beat me pretty good with his ground types, but Silver murdered him. Silver's team was mostly water types, with some dark. Even his dragonair knew mostly water based moves.

By the time the third battle was over, it was late noon. Silver hadn't really had anything to eat all day except for our late morning snack, and I could tell he was feeling the fatigue because I sure was. We both took a break from battling, and got something to eat. Only the re-challenger was left and I'm sure he could tell Silver was a bit tired. He wanted to battle Silver at his strongest.

After a late lunch, we returned to the gym and the battle between Silver and the re-challenger started. Silver was going all out, he wasn't assessing the trainer—he was defending his title. Well, the re-challenger was cocky for a reason; he was strong, especially in water types, which had caught Silver off guard. Though, it wasn't too bad because Twister, his Dragonair knew thunderbolt. Twister was Silver's favorite pokemon to start with, it had a large variety of attacks and few weaknesses, Kindgra was his second, even stronger and only weak to the dragon type, though she didn't have as large a move pool.

Then Silver's pokegear rang, breaking his concentration. Our friends knew not to call Silver until the evening hours, unless it was important. If they wanted to talk to Silver, they called me to see if he was free, or they messaged Silver. "Hello?" he asked casually to hide his annoyance, his eyes still watching the battle, "Dodge under it! Thunderbolt!" The challenger was taking advantage of Silver's distraction.

"Uh, yes, that's me. Sorry, in the middle of a gym battle right now. Oh, uh, sure—WHAT?"

Silver dropped the phone and dove over to me, eyes wide in horror. "What's wrong?" I asked immediately, unable to process how badly Silver had just lost his cool. Something was really wrong.

"Blue's having her baby!" he practically shrieked.

It wasn't often Silver lost his cool. It was always a heart racing event when he did. "Deep breath!" I snapped, pulling him close. The ref was coming over to see what was up; Silver had just broken a major league rule. "Mike," I said quickly, "An emergency just came up. We've got to go—now."

The ref's eyes flicked back toward the battle field, where and challenger was staring over at us in confusion, the pokemon had stopped their battling. "That would be forfeit?" he asked nervously.

The challenger was making his way over to see what was up. Silver summed it up pretty well. "My sister is having her baby. I'm sorry; it wasn't supposed to happen for at least another week, I didn't except this to come up. I have to forfeit, which doesn't really matter since you've already got a badge."

He smirked. "Don't worry about it. Just promise me a rematch and let me wish you and your sister luck."

Silver gave a sharp nod. "Of course—and thank you."

"Let's go," I cut in quickly. "It's a three hour flight."

Silver returned his pokemon and we raced outside, him sending out Honchkrow and me Mantaro. We took to the skies immediately. "Take us to Mahogany, it's an emergency. I need you to fly the fastest you've ever flown your entire life," Silver commanded.

**XxXxXx**

XP I got the best review ever from SliverOfHope. I laughed. Thanks!

Well, I signed up for my classes the other day. Sorry I was gone for a little while, I had to head off to orientation (and proofreading this chapter has been a bitch O.o"). I leave for university on the 14th of August. It was awful. I was at the last orientation and all the classes had been picked over. Ugh. I was going to take Latin, being a biology major and all, but noooo the only two classes over lapped the classes I had to have and couldn't change. So, I'm taking Japanese. Woooo. And chem, cal, history… I hate history D:

Actually related to the story: Green's and Blue's baby round two! It has some significance in the story later. When you have a kid, you're a busy pair. Sorry the first chapters are boring. It's just setting the scene. I'm bored too… Although, I enjoyed writing about Gold standing there of the field, wondering how Silver felt. I can imagine it would be stressful having to walk in Giovanni's and Green's footprints, them being such high leveled trainers. Oh, random: Silver's pokemon randomly evolved. It was written before the HGSS arc so, sorry D= It'd be hard to work that arc in (especially if Silver ends up being permanently blind because he sort of... isn't in my story).


	3. Nannies! Er, Ninnies…

**Chapter 3: Nannies! Er, Ninnies…**

What was usually a three hour flight became two, and our pokemon were exhausted when we landed. We thanked them sincerely and wholeheartedly, and then returned them to their pokeballs for a long rest. Then Silver and I rushed into the hospital. A few people looked up in surprise, some perking up probably because they recognized Silver from TV. It was the stereotypical hospital. White tiled floors, cold, sterile smelling, and the waiting room chairs were hard, plastic, and uncomfortably squished together.

"How can I help you?" the nurse at the counter chimed politely.

"My sister, Blue, she's having her baby?"

"Ah ha, Silver. Yep. She wants you with her. Unfortunately, your boyfriend needs to stay out here."

Silver still flushed ever so slightly at the word boyfriend. The nurse led him back. I cringed. Silver was squeamish around blood, it wasn't the blood itself, it was the person in pain. Some random person could be lying on the floor bleeding to death, and Silver wouldn't even wince, while someone he cared about could have simple cut themselves on accident and his hands would tremble. Then again, I guess he wouldn't have to see anything. He'd only have to hold Blue's hand and play moral support. Blue would probably be screaming and yelling insults at him and Green meanwhile. I took a deep, thankful breath and plopped down in one of the chairs. A few people gathered around me, mostly women and some younger trainers.

"You know Viridian's Gym Leader?" they asked curiously.

I chuckled. "I'm dating him," I responded.

"Ooooh, right. That gym leader is gay."

"Too bad, he's really handsome. How long have you been dating?"

"Five years," I answered, insulted. I was drop dead handsome, too.

They asked me random questions. Some were extremely embarrassing, like how was he in bed. Trust me, I didn't answer those. A few asked me if I could get them Silver's autograph. A few wanted to know if he was really Giovanni's son or what his training methods were. The questions got really annoying after a while.

Finally, a traumatized Green and Silver entered the room. "Was it a boy or a girl?" I asked eagerly. Blue had sworn she'd have a girl.

"Boy," they answered, collapsing into two chairs.

I grinned. "Was she that bad?"

They glared at me. "I only had to deal with it for two hours and I wanted to kill myself," Silver answered.

"Four hours," Green groaned.

I smiled at the two and comfortingly wrapped my arms around Silver. "How long will she be in recovery?" I asked.

"A few hours," Green responded.

"Let's go get some dinner then," I offered. I was hungry.

Silver and Green both nodded, and we headed for a steakhouse down the road. Silver just got a big bowl of ramen. Green and I each got some great streak stir fry and a bowl of fried rice each. Silver stole most of my rice. I didn't object, it made me happy to see my skinny boyfriend eat. Maybe he'd gain an ounce of fat on his wiry frame and give me a bit more ass to squeeze. Sigh.

We ate till we were full, then we returned to the hospital. Blue was going to be waking up soon, so we headed to the room she was going to be put into. We were also allowed to see the baby. He was a cute baby, which is saying a lot because honestly I've never really found babies cute. They creeped Silver out as well. Then again, we're gay so we're totally aloud to feel that way. It's probably best since we could never have one through means Silver would agree to.

"Hey, Green. Hey, Silver. Sorry for breaking your hands and screaming at you," Blue chimed as they wheeled her in on a bed.

"Gave you painkillers?" Silver asked casually.

"Did they ever!" Blue chirped happily.

Silver and Green both chuckled softly. "So, any suggestions for a name yet?" a nurse asked as she walked into the room.

Blue perked up. "No, not yet."

"Well, you have to name him before you leave," she replied, sounding like she'd gone through it a billion times.

I looked down at the baby. He stared back at me curiously. "Can I see him?" Blue asked me curiously. I nodded and handed her… her child.

"His eyes are sort of blueish."

"They're like the sky, like topaz," Silver replied, gazing out the window.

"Siiilver!" Blue chimed again.

"Hm?"

"I looooove you! Imma name im Topazzzz!" Blue squealed.

I tried to hold back laugher, Silver looked horrified, and Green looked indifferent. "What do you think of Topaz?" Green asked us both curiously.

"I like it," I admitted.

Silver gave a small shrug.

Green smiled. "Alright." He gently took the baby from Blue. "Your name is Topaz now, little guy."

Silver and I stayed with Green and Blue, well, and Topaz, for two weeks, or, 21 hours short of two weeks. We had to get back to the gym (3 hour flight) so Silver could get in his required time. It felt great do be home, too. Silver and I had helped Green and Blue with their new baby. He was definitely a crier. Silver and I had to wake up so many times during the night to take care of him that I was glad we'd never have one of our own afterwards. Plus, changing diapers, being thrown up on, and being screamed at by an infant weren't fun. Without us, I wasn't sure how Green and Blue would cope. Green had to spend a lot of time and the gym, and Blue was exhausted and short tempered enough to even lash out at Silver. I guess that was why most gym leaders hired a nanny for their kids.

We were already exhausted when we got back, but Silver had a long line of challengers. Twelve people were eager to battle him. I managed to take out 7, but five made it to Silver. He defeated them all. By the time we were done, it was eleven thirty at night. We'd gotten back at five in the morning. We had to go through eighteen straight hours of battling, except for a thirty minute lunch break. Plus the trip of flying to Viridian in the chilly pre-dawn hours. Silver and I were exhausted. The staff immediately fussed over us when we got home. We were too tired to eat though, well, rather Silver was too tired. I did eat something. Silver just passed out cold. I joined him soon enough though.

Silver hadn't even taken off his clothes. I sighed and rolled him over onto his back and I unzipped the jacket he was wearing. I tugged it off him and removed his shirt. Then I undid and discarded his pants. I threw off my clothes and collapsed beside him. I was immediately out for the count.

We finally bothered to get up at 10 in the morning. "That was a great night's sleep," I sighed happily.

Silver hummed his agreement. Then a knock came from the door. That must have been what woke us up. "Come in," I called out pathetically.

One of the maids stepped in, greeting us happily and asking what we'd like for breakfast.

"It's 10 in the morning, a bit too late to eat. I'll just have coffee."

"Nope, you need to eat, both of you!" she said firmly. Silver and I groaned. They whipped us up some scrambled eggs and me some bacon. Then they brought us breakfast in bed. Silver and I both sighed in dismay as they fussed over us. After we ate, they ran us a hot bath and told us to go relax and rest.

Silver and I, blushing, did as we were told. And a hot bath felt amazing. Silver enjoyed the water so much that he fell asleep in my arms. It was sweet. The staff were also tending to our exhausted pokemon while Silver and I relaxed.

It turns out that the staff missed us dearly. We were part of their family, after all. We often ate dinner together. We had 12 members of staff, 3 cooks, 2 butlers, and 8 maids. Most of them were pretty old, remembering Silver since he was a baby, but a few had retired and been replaced. They had their rooms on the east wing of the house, and it was a very nice wing. Only the ones that were married and had children had their own homes in Viridian.

After a big breakfast and a warm bath, followed by a soothing shower, Silver curled up in front of the grand piano in the sitting room. I loved to hear him play on those rare occasions, the one butler, not Gregory, but Simons I think, was teaching him. He'd been learning for two years, and he'd gotten pretty good at it. He played beautifully, and the staff enjoyed it, too.

"Your father always used to play for your mother," one of the maids sighed, affectionately running her hand down Silver's back. "You look so much like her. I'm sure she'd be so proud of you."

Silver smiled weakly and thanked her. Silver really did look a lot like his mother. There was a big portrait of her in Giovanni's study. She had long flowing red hair, long lean limbs, dainty shoulders, and these amazing emerald green eyes. It the picture, her skin practically looked like moonlight.

Still, Silver also had many features of his father, like his silver eyes and the shape of various part of his face. I got up and sat beside him on the bench, wrapping my arms loosely around his waist. I nuzzled gently into his shoulder, loving him so much. He was perfect. I love him with everything I could muster.

Silver's pokegear disturbed us, and he took it from his pocket, looking at the caller. He raised an eyebrow and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Good late morning, Silv!" the refs voice chirped from the device. My chin was resting on Silver's shoulder, so I could hear. "I hope you haven't been ref-less. Some things came up, and I can't make it in today. Do you want a stand in?"

"No, not today," Silver answered.

"Alright. You and Gold need to rest, you two looked barely able to stand yesterday."

"Thank you. Good luck with your 'things,'" Silver replied with a small smile.

The ref laughed. "Thanks! See ya tomorrow, Silv!"

"Not going to the gym at all today?" I asked sweetly, kissing his neck softly.

"I have an excuse now," Silver replied happily, leaning his head to one side so I had better access to his neck. I kissed it a bit more, but didn't bite or leave any marks.

"Silver, can we play some poker?" I asked randomly.

He stepped out of his bliss and looked at me oddly. "Uh, sure? You should probably ask the other staff though."

I nodded and left him to find Simons and Gregory, as well as two of the chiefs, Keith and Manny. We also had one of the maids, Sophie, who was a pretty good poker player. Sometimes we had a big game. Silver wasn't the best player, but I loved it, so he never objected too much. I could hear him playing again, a pleasant, soothing tune that alternated between fast and slow. It was one of the first pieces he learned to play; the beginning only had five repetitive notes that changed tune a bit, then it quickened into something more difficult and intricate.

I gather together the five staff, grabbed the cards, grabbed Silver, and then sat down. It ended up being a hard core game between Sophie, Manny, and me. Silver was the first one out. He glared as us, folded his arms across his chest, and then marched off to read one of his books.

After Manny had thoroughly whooped Sophie and me, I went to go find Silver. We didn't actually play with money, just game currency. Though, we had played with money quite a few times before. It brought more drama to the game. Silver always limited himself to 200, and then when he lost that, he gave up. Though there were times when he got lucky for a turn or two.

I found him outside by the pokemon pool, watching Mantaro, Gyrados, Kingdra, Twister, and Feraligatr swim. I walked over to him happily. "Come on, time for lunch!" I chimed.

Silver looked up at me. "I'm about to leave for the gym. I called up that challenger; we're going to have a battle. It's not for a badge, so we don't need a ref."

"Oh," I sighed, "Well, get something to eat before you leave. Come on."

I grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet. He followed me willingly to go eat. It was a great day. Slow and simple. It felt great to get to spend time with Silver in our home again. First I'd been gone two weeks, then we'd been with Blue about two weeks, and finally we got to spend some time together after a month. We hadn't been able to really make love at Blue and Green's place; most of the time we were too exhausted to try anyway. Now though, I would eagerly make that up to Silver tonight. Again. I'm sure he'd be willing.

After Silver left, I was about to stop by to see how his battle with that challenger was going, except my pokegear rang. I answered it without even looking, suspecting it to be either Crystal or Mom. Well, it was neither. Much to my surprise, it was Whitney. Have mercy on my soul.

"Hey, Gold, do you know they're doing this giant competition down at the Pokelethon?"

My heartbeat increased. I loved competing there. I usually went down there often, but I hadn't been able to go recently. "What kind of competition?" I asked eagerly.

"It's two months long. They're taking registrations for the next three days and then it will begin. It's really deep. We're even going to be sleeping and pretty much living down there for the two months. Are you going to sign up?" she asked excitedly.

Whoa. That was intense. On any other day I would have screamed yes, but… "I just got back home with Silver recently… We haven't really gotten to spend much time recently."

"Oh, right, you're dating the Viridian City Gym Leader. Well, you two can fuck as much as you want before and after the competition."

I groaned in dismay. We got that a lot. Considering we were two young males, everybody though we screwed constantly when that really wasn't the case. "It's not the screwing I'm worried about. It's my lover in general. Let me at least talk to him about it. I'll get back to you soon. He's in a battle right now." God I sounded so girly.

"Okay, but hurry up. Oh, and wish him some luck from me. Let him show that trainer what gym leaders are made of!"

I chucked and she hung up. I really did want to go to that competition… but Silver… I couldn't abandon him for two months, could I? Look what two weeks had done to him!

I groaned. But maybe he could visit me every once in a while, and maybe I could even slip away to come visit him. Still, he'd be so lonely. I'd get the other dex holders to look after him as well.

I reluctantly made my way to the gym and ran into Silver and the challenger leaving. I beamed at Silver, who seemed pleased so I guessed he'd won. "How did it go?" I asked curiously.

The challenger answered. "Viridian's Gym Leader won. It was an amazing battle though, so both of us won, really."

I wrapped my arm affectionately around Silver's waist as the challenger left us. "That's good to hear. Silver, can I ask you something?"

Silver raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you really have to ask me if you can ask a question?" he scoffed.

"Err, on second thought, I'll ask you tonight," I replied nervously.

"What's wrong?" he asked me in confusion.

"Well, there's this big event coming up at the Pokelathon…"

"Aren't you going to enter?" he asked me casually, making his way to the house after locking up the gym. Silver knew how much I liked to compete there.

"I would but it's a two month long stay at the Pokelathon… "

He stopped walking and looked back at me in surprise. "Two _months_?" he asked softly.

I nodded nervously. "I'm sure I could get away to visit you at least once a week and you can come visit whenever you want, I'm sure. Still…" Silver was gazing at the ground. I reached out and gently touched his cheek. "I don't have to go." I attempted to sooth him with a false chuckle.

He looked me in the eyes, probably already making up his mind to let me go because it was something I wanted. He'd changed, so much… "When do you have to leave?"

"The next three days they're taking registrations, and then I'm sure a day to get everything ready which will be the day I'll have to get started on my travels. Then it will probably begin."

Silver visibly cringed. He gave me a small smile, but I could tell it was fake. "I would've liked a little more time before you had to leave." He sighed softly and glanced back at the sinking but not yet setting sun. "Oh well. I guess it can't be helped. I'll go with you so you can sign up tomorrow at least."

I sighed softly and yanked his smaller body against mine, clutching him in a bear hug. "I still have to make up my mind though," I chuckled, nuzzling him lovingly.

He pressed his cheek affectionately against mine. "Go, idiot. It's something you enjoy doing. I don't need a babysitter," he joked softly before pulled away from me. We were in the middle of the sidewalk next to the street, still outside the gym. Viridian had gotten so busy lately…

I grabbed his waist in my arm, loving having his body close, and I walked back with him to our home. Tonight, I was going to make love with him till he couldn't take it anymore. It really wasn't me not being there or the sex that was the problem, it was more that Silver had trouble sleeping without me, and that he had trouble eating and battling.

**XxXx**

College is weird… I'm sitting here in my dorm, alone and hungry. I'm here a week early and the dining hall isn't really open. I steal away in there to get food sometimes, but other than that I sit around and live off the few bags of chips I brought. Sigh. KNEW I should have brought some ramen. If only I had a car…

Sadly, I'm uneasy and therefore not in a writing mood. It think it's my new 23 inch monitor (the thing's a bahemoth!). But, I'm working little by little. It's cold… Save me… D:

So, any thoughts on the chapter much? Blue had a sweet little boy, after which she promptly dosed on meds (she's not breast feeding… obviously)! And Silver and Gold helped to babysit. Unfortunately, Topaz is a crier! I've never really had much experience with babies but they definitely seem a handful. Ugh. Also, looks like Gold is going to take off and leave poor Silver alone. And we all know how awesome Silver's luck is. Hopefully Gold won't come home to a dead Silver.


	4. Registration

**Chapter 4: Registration**

I yawned softly, running my fingers through Silver's long hair. Then I groaned softly because I'd woken up out of my bliss. "Awake, Silver?" I asked softly.

"Yes," he replied, sounding perfectly awake, which meant he'd probably been awake for a while.

I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his neck. He squirmed in my arms and finally managed to roll over to face me. I reached down and gripped his nonexistent butt, making him jump, and then I pulled his lower body tight against mine. "Enjoy last time?" I asked teasingly, resting my forehead against his.

He sighed softly. "What do you think?" he asked plainly.

"Mmmm, judging by the way you were screaming my name at the top of your lungs, I'd say you enjoyed it quite thoroughly."

Silver groaned and hid his face into my shoulder. "Was I really that loud?" he choked out, sounding humiliated.

I chuckled softly. "You were rather loud, but I'm sure no one heard, and, er, if they did," I'm sure half of Viridian heard, "they don't care."

Silver groaned again and I laughed softly. "It was definitely a turn on," I whispered into his ear, gently taking his already sore and red earlobe in between my teeth. I tended to nibble at them when we made love because they were sensitive. Late night I'd been a bit rough, though.

He gave a soft little gasp, and then I found myself shoved so hard I ended up on the floor, tangled in the quilt. Trust me, our bed is huge, so the quilt is too. I thought I might be lost forever, but I did manage to get out and sit up to see Silver kneeling on the bed, incredibly gorgeously naked, glaring at me. "Not this morning!" he snapped.

"Quit teasing me then!" I cried out pitifully, reaching out longing toward his body.

He flushed and quickly placed a pillow in his lap. I threw myself back on the bed though and stalked toward him. He glared at me. I grinned at him. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said flatly.

I pinned him down immediately. "Not until I'm done with you, you're not."

Silver gave me a look that clearly stated he could do what he wanted. I smiled cockily, knowing not to back down. I kissed him passionately, tossing the pillow covering his body to the side.

Then Silver shoved me off and disappeared into the bathroom. I blinked in confusion. What had just happened? Had Silver denied me? I groaned. Something was upsetting him most likely. He seemed like he'd been in the mood.

I decided it best not to go after him and instead I put the quilt back on the bed and rearranged the pillows. Then I pulled on a pair of boxers and flopped down on the bed to wait for Silver to get out of the shower.

When the bathroom door opened I quickly got up and made my way to him. I pulled him into my arms and held him tight. "I love you, Silver." I gently lifted his chin up to make his gaze meet mine. Instead his eyes flickered to the side. "Look at me," I encouraged, and his eyes reluctantly met mine. "What's wrong?"

He didn't respond. He only dropped his gaze again. So, _something_ was wrong. And he was choosing the annoying path to me helping. I hated twenty questions. "You'll miss me?" I asked softly, going with the most logical.

His eyes flicked to mine and he pulled out of my arms.

I watched him anxiously. "Silver, I don't have to leave," I chuckled, trying to keep the mood light.

"Gold, I want you to go," he encouraged sincerely. Most boyfriends don't tell their lover that they want them gone. Sigh.

Then I grinned. "We'll send the League a message. You need to enter the Pokeathlon with me."

His face was sort of comical, void of any emotion but a single raised eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Well, you're the fastest person I know. Actually, I'm sure you'd do great in it, especially the skill course."

"Eh? No!"

"Why not?"

Silver blinked. "Why?" he rebutted childishly. My lover often acted like a five year old.

"Because, you won't miss me then, and I might get more metals if I enter you in the speed competitions…"

"I'm not your pokemon!"

"You know it's a good idea!"

"Is not! Every idea you have is stupid!"

"Then it's agreed. We're going together," I sighed happily, heading toward the shower.

"Nothing is decided!" Silver cried out.

I ignored him and turned to shower on, hoping he hadn't wasted all the hot water. Thankfully, he hadn't, and I had a relaxing shower. Silver wasn't the type to take on the Pokeathlon, but I knew he'd do well, and he would get to be with me. I knew gym leaders could enter because Whitney was entering, though she would still probably be able to get her hours in because her gym was just down the street.

Well, I'd settle it on one matter. If Silver and I could share a room, I'd get him to enter, if not, then I wouldn't make him.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off mostly before stepping into our room to dress. Silver was curled up on our bed, reading. I smiled at him sweetly. He was shirtless still. His eyes glanced at me, and then he went back to reading. I sat at the edge of the bed closest to him and ran my hand down his back.

"Have I ever fucked you anywhere but our room?" I asked casually.

"G-Gold!" Silver yelled in dismay. He hated to constantly be bugged for sex, but even if I wasn't in the mood, it was fun to annoy him—especially if he gave in and I got an unexpected surprise. I also needed to get him to agree to enter with me. It was the whole three birds with one stone; wait…the saying was two birds—but the point still stands.

I gave him a cheeky smile. "I was just curious. I haven't, have I?" We probably had, but not in a while.

Silver decided to ignore me. I sighed. "I'm going to do that soon. We'll probably get thrown out of the Pokeathlon when I have you screaming my name at night," I purred seductively, running a hand down Silver's hip.

He shivered and tried to keep ignoring me. I pushed myself on top of him, wrapping my arms around his middle, my face buried into his back. "Silver, why can't you see how much I want to be with you? Won't you please enter with me?"

Silver sighed softly. "I just don't like those kinds of competitions."

"You'll kick ass," I offered with a grin.

"It's not that. It's just… ugh, I don't like using my pokemon for anything besides battle. Plus there are all those idiots. I put up with them enough at the gym. I just don't want to go."

"Won't you miss me?" I asked curiously.

"I'm fine, Gold."

"After two weeks though…"

"I'm fine," Silver snapped, shoving me off.

I sighed. "But I'll miss you," I offered softly. "I'm not going to leave if I can't see you for two months."

Silver stiffened a little and sent me a look. "Go, Gold." Would he really not miss me? No, after two weeks he'd been miserable. It affected his sleep, his battling, his eating… I didn't want to be the cause of it.

"You can't make me," I sniffed defiantly.

Silver sighed softly. "Do I have to be there for the two months? I'd rather be there on and off."

I beamed. "I'm sure you can, come on, let's go see!"

Silver sighed softly and stood.

We ate breakfast and took off for Goldenrod, to the Pokeathlon. There was a decent sized crowd outside, but it wasn't as large as I'd thought.

I sauntered up to the registration desk, a few of the staff recognizing me. Everyone recognized Silver. He was decked up today, actually. He had on a high collared jacket, almost like his usual jacket except the collar was a bit higher and outlined in the usual red. It didn't have the designs around the pockets, though. Only on the cuffs and down where the zipper was. It was almost more uniform like, and it really showed off how wiry he was. He also had on a pair of jeans that hugged his strong but lean legs. I was behaving myself and not touching him.

The females were swooning over him, but none dared approach because Silver had a "stay away from me" aura to him. He stood behind me, arms folded across his chest, the wind ruffling his hair. He looked like a postcard.

"How can I help you, Gold?" the rather gorgeous lady behind the table chuckled.

"I wanted to know about entering this competition. It's two months long I heard from Whitney. That's a really long time away from home."

"It is," the woman agreed. "It's only for those extremely dedicated to the Pokeathlon. It's actually only six weeks long, though. It's three weeks, a two week long break, and then three more weeks."

I raised an eyebrow. That wasn't _too_ bad. I glanced back at Silver, but he didn't let his face give away any of his emotions or thoughts. Three weeks was still a long time.

"Alright, but can you not sign up for the full two months and instead only compete every once in a while?"

The woman frowned slightly. "I'm not sure. I can call up Magnus and ask, though."

I gave a nod. "That'd be great."

She beamed and pulled out a cell. I glanced back over at Silver and went over to him. "How's three weeks sound?"

Silver lowered his eyes. "Gold, it's fine. Why are you so worried?"

I sighed and reached out, running my fingers through his long red locks. We were of height with each other, and we ended up resting our foreheads together. "Because I love you, Silver. Three weeks is a long time to be away from you."

"Gold!"

Both of us pulled away in surprise as Magnus came stomping out, arms held open. He was such a huge man. He grinned at Silver too, but Silver only inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well, I want to enter the Pokeathlon, of course. It's just that, my, uh, lover and I aren't really comfortable being away from each other so long."

He glanced at Silver in slight surprise before his eyes returned to me. He gave a nod. "I understand that. He can still visit you, or better yet, he could enter as well."

"Silver is the gym leader of Viridian."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes, you've been the gym leader there for a while now. I remember now. Well, some leaders have already discussed with the league. You can be away from the gym, but you still have to offer gym battles here when you're not competing."

"But what if he doesn't exactly want to be here the whole time, instead he only competes every once in a while?"

Magnus rubbed the back of his head. "Unfortunately, that's not allowed. You have to take the plunge. All the participants have to stay on pokeathlon grounds for the full three weeks and they have a minimum of events they must sign up for, and it's a large minimum. Trainers entering are going to be pushed to the edge. That's part of the challenge."

"Could Silver visit me?"

Magnus nodded. "He's not allowed to stay the night, though."

"If I were to enter, could Gold and I share a room?" Silver spoke up.

Magnus scratched the back of his head. "Unfortunately, the rooming assignment is random. Only four girls or four guys can share a room, so no heterosexual couples are going to be allowed to share a room. There's a chance you two could end up sharing a room, but it's very slim. The names are all scrambled and then a room is assigned to four guys or girls of similar age. It's also part of the competition. A lot of couples are entering, but they'll be competing as well. We're going to try and separate them so they're sort of temporarily off couple mode so they can honestly compete."

I glanced back at Silver.

He frowned slightly, but nodded. I sighed softly. "Thanks, Magnus."

He offered me a grin. "I wish you two luck, whatever you decided to do. I'd love to have another gym leader compete."

We both gave a nod, and Magnus left us.

"I'm not entering," I stated.

Silver looked at me in confusion. "Why not?"

I sighed. "Well, that's a really long time."

"I'll visit you," Silver offered.

I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against me. "Silver, as much I don't want to point it out and risk being called crude, we're not going to able to have sex or sleep together."

Silver sighed. "We've gone longer than three weeks, Gold. We're not going to die. I'll just pretend I'm mad at you or something," he said, a bit of a playful shimmer in his eyes.

I snorted. "Actually, I don't think we've lasted any longer than two weeks, and that's because we were separated or putting up with a screaming child."

Our hands tangled together, and our foreheads rested against each other. Silver's eyes were so beautiful. I gently kissed him, pulling him close.

Once we broke our kiss, Silver nuzzled into my neck. "Sign up," he encouraged.

"Alright… Visit me every day, okay?"

He sighed. We pulled away from each other, suddenly aware at all of the people gawking at us. Silver flushed scarlet and went back to his arms folded stance. I waved my arms at them. "Oh come on! Never seen two people kiss? Go away, nothing to see here." _Always_ the girls!

We made our way over to the sign up deck. "So, uh, do I need to write my name in blood?" I asked curiously.

The lady chuckled. "No, just pen. Magnus expects more than half of the trainers to drop out before the end, anyway."

I jotted my name down. "So, how much is this?"

"It's actually free if you stick with the program. You have to make a thousand dollar deposit, though. If you drop out, the money goes to the competition. If you finish, then you get the money back, along with some very shiny metals, hopefully. The completion is going to shown all over the TV, too."

I raised an eyebrow. "A thousand dollars? Wow."

She gave a nod. "It's a lot of money, though you are receiving a room and meals for six weeks. It's mostly incentive to stay in the marathon, though."

Silver reached into his pocket and removed his wallet, retrieving his card. He handed it to the woman. She gave it a swipe and handing him back his card along with a receipt.

"So, that's everything?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "The next two days we will continue registration. The third day we'll assign rooms and get all the paper work we need from all the competitors. On the fourth, all of the competitors will begin showing up and moving into their rooms. On the fifth, the competition starts, though the first day will probably be a getting settled day."

"Sounds great. Well, I'm off."

"Good luck," she offered.

I nodded and Silver and I made our way to central park.

"So," I said awkwardly as we walked.

Silver remained silent.

"We have three days, and sort of a fourth…"

Silver still didn't respond. I sighed. We really didn't have anything to say for ourselves. I couldn't feel an upset aura from Silver, though. So, he wasn't upset. I think he might have been a bit dishearted, though.

I glanced around to make sure we were alone, and then I pulled him into me, folding him into my arms. "I love you, Silver."

He sighed softly. "I love you too, Gold."

I shivered at the words, his lips were close to my ear. "We can do this."

"Yeah," he agreed.

I smiled faintly and Silver and I headed home.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I feel bad for couples dating long distance (I just started my own long distance relationship after four years of being with my ginger, neh). But Gold and Silver don't fit those qualifications. It's alright; they're just upset because they don't spend much time away from each other. I'm sure they'll be fine! Totally.

I actually updated on a weekly sort of thing! Yes. I started my classes, and calculus is a pain. Should be fun. Sometimes I want to kill my roommate, but it's all good. University is pretty cool, although I've never walked so much in my life. My legs are so sore…. Oh, and I'm working on a fic where Gold and Silver are at University, hehe!

…I need more reviews. I have twice as my favorites as I do reviews. That's just…weird.


	5. Short Goodbye

Fan service ahoy (I was going to name the chapter that)! Seriously. Read the first sentence O.o"

**Chapter 5: Short Goodbye**

I couldn't help crying out as a wave of pleasure washed over me so violently than my entire body trembled. I collapsed as the last few waves of pleasure faded away, feeling his weight on top of me as he collapsed as well. I buried my face into the thick blue quilt. It was so soft, and his skin felt great against me. I loved his weight as well, letting me know he was between me and the rest of the world.

He rolled off of me, though, pulling his softening cock out of me during the process. I flinched. I always hated that part, feeling so stretched out afterwards.

If anyone could ever possibly be sick and tired of sex, it was probably us.

Being a gym leader was a rather cushy job. I only had to log eighteen hours every two weeks. Then again, when I wasn't battling trainers, I was training. Though on top of my pay check from the league, I did get a lot of prize money. Losing to a gym leader cost quite a penny. The only problem with being a gym leader was that it took over your life. It was difficult to separate personal and professional life.

So, to enjoy my last few days with Gold, I hadn't gone into the gym at all. Instead, we were lazing around the house. We'd probably made love nearly twenty times the past three days. Today, Gold had to stop by the Pokeathlon to do some paperwork, but other than that, we'd continue to laze around indulge ourselves today. Our last day.

I shivered as Gold started to kiss and bite at my neck. Then he moved to my mouth and we shared several long, passionate kisses.

"We should get something to eat," Gold stated softly.

I glanced over at the clock. It was about noon, though I wasn't really hungry despite not having breakfast yet. Gold seemed to be fattening me up. My stomach seemed to be bulging lately, and considering I hadn't done much but lie around and have sex, I'd been feeling I guess what I girl would consider fat and lazy. Like I cared.

I yawned softly, stretching out. I felt an odd pressure between my legs as I rose.

I casually glanced down to find Gold's hand between my legs, trying to get me hard again. "Not again," I complained, and somehow, someway it hardened again.

Gold took me into his mouth. I gasped happily at the treat, suddenly more than eager to indulge myself even more, although I could only probably spare a few small drops of semen.

It took me a little while to climax, and all my body could possibly offer was a tiny amount.

Gold swallowed with a smirk. He really seemed to enjoy tormenting me. He stood up and went over to the dresser, tossing me a pair of my boxers. It took a bit of effort to move with the dull ache in my gut from climaxing so often, but I managed.

Once we were dressed, we slipped down the stairs, already catching the scent of food. Gold didn't eat very much, and yet he glared at me until I'd eaten all I could stand. The staff let us be, knowing we were all but lost to the world.

"We should wash up," I stated softly after Gold had stopped dictating that I had to eat this and that.

"Yeah," he agreed, standing up.

Midway up the stairs somehow the passion got to us—_again_. I somehow ended up pinned to a wall, tasting Gold.

It was getting ridiculous. It was going to take me two months just to recover.

"Let's at least get to the shower," I offered as his teeth scraped over my neck, leaving me with goose bumps.

"Can we continue in the shower?" he husked, his hand sliding into my pants.

"Yes, just stop. Not the middle of the stairs, Gold!"

Somehow, someway, we managed to shower and get dressed, although it happened twice more and by the time we were on our way out, I was sore and I couldn't even offer a single drop when I climaxed. I don't think I'd ever felt so pathetic in my life.

The paper work took forever. They wanted pretty much Gold's entire medical history from the day he was born. They pretty much wanted his life history, too. There were questions related to his personality as well, I guess to help him match up with some good roommates. It made a small ache go through me to remember that Gold was leaving me for three weeks tomorrow.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to keep myself from slipping into Gold's arms right there in the building. Tonight was my last night with him for nearly a month. I hated it, but the Pokeathlon was Gold's passion. I'd never take it away from Gold.

"You alright?" Gold asked curiously, glancing back at me.

"Fine," I brushed him off, looking around the dark lobby lit up with amazingly bright neon colored lights. I bit my bottom lip absently, wondering how it was possible to change so much. Was I completely addicted to Gold now? Was he like some sort of drug? Before we'd gotten together, I didn't even like being touched. Now I could barely survive without Gold's arms locked around my waist. I didn't even need Weavile to sleep any more—only Gold.

I sighed aloud at myself. It was three weeks. Please, some people ended up going months without each other. I needed to just get over it. I could get some stricter training done while I had the free time. When was the last time I'd actually gone out exploring around?

"Hey, what events do you think I should sign up for?" Gold asked curiously, draping an arm around my shoulders.

I wasn't an expert by any means on the pokeathlon. "I don't know. You usually like the power events, don't you?"

Gold gave a nod as he led me over to a table so we could sit while he continued to fill out all the forms. It'd already been nearly an hour.

"Hey, that couldn't possibly be Gold, could it?" a rather excited, but raspy guy's voice called out from behind me. He sounded like a smoker, though he didn't smell like it so he may have quit. His voice would just sound stupid for the rest of his life, though. I could never understand why people would freely do that sort of stuff to their bodies, and I guess I was just careful with mine. Having grown up on the streets had taught me to keep my body in the best condition I could.

Gold looked up and grinned. "Damien!"

"So, you're taking the challenge, too?" I presumed a guy named Damien asked. I glanced back at him. He had a rather typical punk look to him, Mohawk, chains, gunner boots, leather, and skinny jeans included. He grinned down at me.

"I am," Gold offered.

"So, the Gym Leader of Viridian City… this must be your boyfriend. Pretty little thing."

I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest as Damien pulled out a chair and plopped down, uninvited.

"Yeah, his name is Silver," Gold offered, extending his hand out to me.

I absently unfolded myself and gripped his hand. Damien smirked at us.

"Is your boyfriend joining, too?"

Gold shook his head and got onto the subject of Damien's girlfriend. The two chatted and Damien offered some events Gold could join. Then, finally, finally, he left after promising to thrash Gold in the competitions.

"Well, that's everything. Ready to head home?" Gold finally offered.

I gave him a wordless nod. Gold turned in the papers and we headed home. It was nice flying over Johto. It was spring now, and the days were warming up. Down here in the southern parts there was no snow remaining, which I was thankful for. We'd all spent Christmas at mine and Gold's home this year, which everyone had really seemed to like. The staff had loved it, too. They always were excited to throw up Christmas decorations and cook tradition foods like shortbread and Christmas pudding. They'd done an amazing job with a honey spiral ham and a tender turkey, at least, that's what everyone else had said. The smell of it have drove me near insane, but I knew better than to eat any least I ended up sick to my stomach on Christmas day.

We landed outside and headed back inside our home, being greeted with an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Lunch is almost ready," one of the staff said as she approached us, taking our jackets.

We both gave a nod and headed towards the living room. Gold gave a thoughtful hum. "Do you think we have enough time to maybe…" to let the rest of his question be known, he slid his hand up my thigh.

"No!" I hissed sharply. I couldn't possibly last another round of passion.

Gold chuckled softly and pulled me close, nuzzling under my hair so he could kiss and bite at my neck, which was already completely covered in love bites, damn him. Heat ripped through my veins and I felt my body betray me as I got hard. His kisses felt so good.

"How about now?" he husked into my ear.

I shuddered, hating him so much. It wasn't fair. I didn't want this again.

Regardless, he coaxed me up the stairs and into our room. He took me twice more, and would have taken me a third time had I not been in utter pain. I was getting sore from repeatedly being entered and thrust into, and yet we spent most of the rest of our day as one together after a huge lunch (and I'd only just had a huge breakfast).

"We need to eat dinner, and I need to start packing," Gold whispered softly into my ear. He was deep inside me, just holding me close.

I sighed softly, closing my eyes as my body shivered in a mix of pleasure and pain. Were we doing ourselves any favors by making love like this? It was when we were our closest, but after all this, wasn't I just going to want another taste of it? Then again, it ached so badly Gold didn't dare thrust into me least he hurt me. But leaving me with a bad impression of our closeness…? I gave Gold a nod and he gently pulled out of me, making me wince as the pain jolted through me.

I was just going to miss Gold—period. I didn't care about the sex. I just missed him being around—and yet I knew that wasn't true! After the first week he'd been gone, I'd missed him… and his cock. Then the following week, both Gold _and_ sex were on my mind. I hated it. Maybe it was a good thing to leave me aching. Maybe it'd keep my lusting self shut up.

I'd promised myself I'd never become addicted to the pleasure, and yet I had… I'd barely lasted two weeks. It was rather pitiful.

Gold and I crawled out of bed, but Gold must have picked up on my pain. "Let's get you some medicine," he stated, handing me my clothes.

It hurt a bit to even walk. My abdominal area and deep within me were so sore, but I tried to ignore it and keep my movements normal as I dressed. Gold wasn't fooled.

"Be right back," he stated, leaving the room. I sighed softly and continued to pull on my clothing. Gold can back a few moments later with a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Thanks," I murmured, thankfully taking the pills.

Gold gave a stiff nod and sat down on the bed, reclining his head back, running his fingers through his short black hair. "Silver, I'm sorry."

Idiot. "Gold, what for?"

"This… leaving you, hurting you, heck, everything. I've been doing this to you nonstop."

I sat down next to Gold once I was dressed and thread my fingers through his. Gold had such large hands, even for a normal guy. I loved when he held me with them. I shook my head and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's both our faults. Three weeks isn't the end of the world. We're being stupid."

"I'll miss you," Gold whispered softly, his strong arms wrapping around me. I always felt so safe and warm with him. That was something I'd never known as a child, or even as a young teenager.

"I'll miss you, too. But I'll come visit, and you'll be really busy with all your events, right? I'll work on training since I'll have a bunch of free time."

I melted when Gold started to massage my shoulders. "Make such you eat well, and try and get lots of sleep. I know what it's like. Even I had a bit of trouble sleeping without you, but still, try."

I nodded again and Gold let me go. He stood up and offered me his hand, which I took just because I loved holding his hand. He tugged me gently to me feet and led me down stairs.

We ate in almost total silence except for Gold's attempt at some conversations. The staff were still giving us plenty of privacy so the two of us could be alone, but with my head swimming with thoughts of how addicted I was to Gold, I wouldn't have minded more people being around.

After we'd eaten and as the two of us packed for Gold's trip, I decided it could be a really good thing. I never went out training anymore. I wanted to sleep under the stars, maybe get bitten at by some insects, not have a shower in immediate access, get rained on, experience _any_ discomfort. I was sick of being pampered. I was going to go out on a training expedition, if only for a week.

I smiled at the thought. No flying, just walking.

Arms circled around my waist and I felt Gold burry his face into my back. I placed my hands over his. "We'll be fine. It could be a really good thing," I offered.

His teeth brushed over my neck and I felt my knees go a bit weak. "I'll still miss you."

I nodded and reached out, closing the suitcase.

Gold pushed me sideways, down onto the bed so we ended up lying next to the suitcase. He sighed softly, absently stroking my cheek with his thumb. "It's going to suck not sleeping together. I'm going miss the bed a lot, too. Watch me do something stupid like roll off the bunk because it's like a quarter of the size of this bed."

I couldn't help envisioning it. It seemed so Gold.

"I love you," he stated, suddenly that dead serious look appearing in his eyes.

I smiled faintly. This was my favorite time. "I love you, too."

"Silver, you have to promise me that you won't be too lonely. I have my sources and if any of them dare report to me that you've not been very happy, I'm going to sick an army on you."

I sighed softly, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. "I'll be fine. I'll visit you sometimes, too, alright? I think I'm going to be training as well."

Gold hummed thoughtfully. "That sounds nice."

"It does," I agreed.

Both of us sat up and Gold frowned slightly. "I know usual training trips are taken alone, but maybe when I'm home we can go off for a week or two to Mount Silver."

I raised an eyebrow. That was a dangerous place with wickedly powerful pokemon. They didn't even let normal trainers in, but as Pokedex owners, Oak had gotten all of us access. It would really be a challenge. "That sounds great," I offered.

Gold grinned and gave a nod.

"Anyway, I have everything. Want to help me lug this thing downstairs?"

I gave a nod and the two of us got to our feet. The plush white carpet was nice under my bare feet. Together we grabbed the extremely heavy case and both gave an "oof" from its weight. "You're pokemon isn't going to be able to carry this," I stated as we crab-walked into the hallway.

Gold gave a nod. "Maybe we're going to have to split the load between two of our pokemon." Then he glanced at the stairs. "Alright… are we going down sideways or with one walking backwards and one walking forwards?"

"Er, sideways," I responded, a bit annoyed at having to repack everything. What was in here anyway?

We both ended up bracing our back against the wall, then rail, which lined the outside of the stairway. The suitcase was huge. We made it down the flight of stairs into the living room. We dumped the massive suitcase on the floor and let out a sigh of relief.

One of the maids poked her head into the room because of our curses and the loud thump, but I casually waved her away.

"Alright… now what?" I asked curiously.

"I have a gym bag I can cram all the gym stuff into. For toiletries we have a bag I can use, I think. Then for everything else… how about a smaller suitcase?"

I sighed. "Whatever."

We managed to get Gold's packing issue figured out. Then we collapsed into our bed, exhausted for no real reason. Gold circled his arms around me and I nuzzled close to him, clinging a bit. Our last night together. But, I slept after we gently made love just once more.

**XxXxXx**

It rains too much on the coast. I love windy rain, but not plain windless rain if that makes sense. I was standing there looking peeved with my umbrella, but the second the 30mph winds started up I put my brolly away and when running around in it. Because it's university and we have only been friends for two weeks, all my new friends probably think I'm near insane. I've been called a, uh, "joyful soul" many times. I meant to upload this chapter a long time ago, but university is so busy! I'm studying, in class, or with friends. So I apologize! Also been watching some anime called Inazuma Eleven. It's not bad considering I hate sports O.o" I fell in love with this character Hiroto. Which confirmed my love of redheads (they're so pretty!). Ah well. Too bad he doesn't show up till episode 38 or something...

Unfortunately, I don't write much when it rains, eheh. I read and sleep more XP So, I hope I can keep up. This was nothing but a fan service chapter, really. I mean, twenty times in three days! That's like six times a day—and four times is the end of most _normal_ people. I guess it doesn't sound that bad unless you try it. But, yeah, they're making the most of each other.

It isn't obvious at all, so I'll say it here. They're over reacting about leaving each other for three weeks, aren't they? Remember how Silver just felt something was off before his father died last chapter? Well… they seem to be feeling something, eh? Gold doesn't want to speak up because he's nervous Silver will get mad ("You don't even trust me for three weeks? I survived alone since I was two!"). We know Silver's stubborn independence. And Silver seems to think it's just his hormones talking. He just thinks the dread is coming from Gold simply leaving. Hm. Or maybe it's nothing at all and they'll just feel like morons when they see each other again. Hahah. I mean, my lack of plot is nothing new 8)

Oh! Oh! And thanks for the reviews XP It made the numbers look better. Still... don't stop.


	6. Jealousy

**Chapter 6: Jealousy  
><strong>

Ursaring grunted and set the bags down with ease. Poor Togekiss and Honchkrow… they'd nearly killed themselves carrying Gold, me, and all of Gold's stuff to Goldenrod. We should have just taken the magnet train. Of course Gold said it would be good training. Maybe for his pokemon, but that didn't mean he had to kill mine. I had to get back home.

The lady at the front desk flipped through her files and _finally_ found Gold's. With a whitened smile, she looked up at us and finally gave us to only info we needed: "You're in room 13." Was that so hard? I mean, really? We'd been standing here almost ten minutes waiting for the damn room number.

"Thanks," Gold sighed in dismay. If I was getting impatient, then it was obvious Gold was about to start pitching a fit.

"So, where's that?" I asked curiously, feeling similar to a pack animal as we carried all of Gold's stuff. I'd tried to tell him repeatedly that it was only three weeks, but he was determined to not to laundry even once while he was here. It was going to be awful taking it all back home covered in body odor. Ugh.

Gold glanced around thoughtfully as we headed outside the main building's doors. "No clue. It's got to be around here somewhere."

"Ah."

"The guys' dorms are over that way," an actually helpful person offered us with a chuckle. He must have over heard us—thankfully.

Gold and I bid him thanks and made our way over to the large two story building. It looked fairly new.

The amount of people milling around were actually a large number I was surprised to notice. Most of them had to have been trainers without jobs and most of them did look rather young. Still, there were some older people mixed in. Gold and I were older trainers, but we were really young compared to some of the people there.

"Ey, Silver!"

I glanced up curiously to discover the gym leader of the city just north of mine. "Brock," I stated, a little surprised. It wasn't an unpleasant surprise, though.

He grinned slightly, making his way over to me and Gold. Brock was a rather friendly guy, especially after you had his respect. "Are you entering?" he asked me curiously.

I quickly shook my head. "Gold is," I stated, motioning with my wrist (my hand was holding a bag) towards Gold.

Brock gave a nod, sizing Gold up. "Well, I wish you luck," he stated towards Gold.

"Are there other gym leaders here?" I asked curiously and Brock gave me an affirming nod.

"There's Jamie, Chuck, Falkner, and Whitney. I was hoping that some more Kanto gym leaders might have joined."

I smiled slightly. "I'm going to be training a lot while Gold is busy."

Brock hummed thoughtfully. "Sounds nice. We need to have a battle once the pokeathlon is over."

"Sounds great," I agreed.

"Good luck, Gold," Brock stated, taking his leave.

It was always pleasant to run into another gym leader. Gold and I made our way into the building and managed to fumble open the door with the key the near-useless receptionist had given us. Surprisingly, we were the only ones there yet.

Gold immediately dumped his things on a bottom bunk and then we took in the room. It was a really, really simple room that made pokemon center rooms look luxurious. It had two rather basic looking bunk beds, two closets on either side of the room and two dressers on either side of the room. I didn't see a door to a bathroom, so it must have been communal.

I raised an eyebrow, and my thoughts must have shown on my face because Gold gave a nervous chuckle. "Well… it's not the fanciest place, but it's about the competition, right?"

"I guess," I stated plainly. At least it was a room. If I went off on a deep training trip, I'd be sleeping on the ground most nights. "So, which bed are you taking? We should make it."

Gold hummed and pointed at the top bunk on the left side of the room. Together we set to work making the bed, unpacking Gold's clothes, and putting all his stuff away. Then our lips met in a gentle kiss. We were alone… it'd be fine. I closed my eyes, loosing myself in Gold's taste. I really hoped he would have a good time.

As Gold nudged me up against the wall and started to deepen things further, we finally heard the door being fumbled open. Gold cursed and immediately stuffed his hands down his shorts and adjust his erection so it hopefully wouldn't show. We pulled away, thankfully before two of Gold's roommates stepped in.

They both paused to stare at us, the one grinned and the other gawked. "You're the Viridian City gym leader!" the gawking one stated.

"Really?" I sighed, used to_ younger_ trainers gawking at me like I was some otherworldly being. These two looked the same age as Gold.

"I didn't know the Viridian gym leader was competing," the other one stated, his eyes rather awkwardly looking me over, a grin still on his lips.

"I'm not, Gold is," I stated, shivering slightly as one of Gold's arms wrapped around my middle. They weren't the most impressive looking trainers. As I'd stated before, they both looked Gold's age. The grinning one looked lanky and sly, his skin a few shades darker than Gold's. His hair was an airy blond that touched his shoulders. The gawking guy looked naturally pale, but it looked as though he'd gotten enough sun to darken up. He was shorter than the rest of us, with brown curly hair. I assumed he was the same age as Gold and I, but I'd always been bad at estimating the age of people with curly hair for some reason. Both of them seemed to be lean athletes.

Then, Gold's last roommate stepped into the room. "Eh! We're all here!" he hooted as he dumped his bag on the bunk under Gold's. He was a large guy, also looking about age with Gold and I, give or take a couple of years. His skin was rather dark, and his outfit reminded me of a hiker _and_ a karate instructor. How odd. He made Gold look small and the two others look like toddlers. "Name's Slain," he stated, sticking out his huge beefy hand toward Gold and me.

I swallowed nervously and reluctantly accepted the hand shake when he turned to me after shaking Gold's hand.

"So… you're gay?" gawking guy asked.

Gold groaned at ran a hand through his hair. "For Silver," he stated. "I've never found any other guy attractive, so don't get all freaked out. I have a really good thing with my boyfriend and I only love and want him."

I smiled faintly, because Gold was in his serious mood. I was a bit used to the adoration he looked at me with, but I wasn't oblivious. It still touched me.

Slain gave a grunt. "That's sweet. I've seen you two on the television before. So, what do you two go by?" he asked, turning toward the two other boys.

"Jack," the blond grinner stated, giving a thumbs up.

"Ken," curly gawking guy uttered, adverting his gaze. "I, uh, didn't mean anything bad by it. I mean, I'm not against gays or anything."

Gold waved him off casually in typical Gold fashion. I shifted from one foot to the other. "I should probably get going," I stated and Gold frowned.

"I guess… I'll see you off."

I gave a nod as Gold's arm wrapped around my shoulders. He led me out of the dorm building, toward the running track. "Have fun," I stated sincerely.

Gold gave a quick nod.

"Bring back lots of metals," I added, and that cocky grin blossomed across my lover's face.

"You know I will. Stay safe, Silver. Keep killing off all of those challengers. Call me at least every night and visit me sometimes, alright?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Mom."

Gold laughed and wrapped his arms around me. He chastely kissed my forehead and I gave him a quick peck on the lips. Before he could react to my kiss, I sent out Honchkrow and took to the skies. It didn't take long until my crow's black wings made everyone below me look like ants.

* * *

><p>"First, let's head to the Lake of Rage," I stated. Honchkrow easily knew the way, so I just took in the scenery. As soon as we were over the lake, I let go of my crow's feet on a whim, scaring my poor pokemon half to death. I could dive and swim just fine, but that wasn't my plan. Before impact with the cloudy water's surface, my red gyrados exploded out of the water. I stuck my landing okay, though I ended up flailing a bit when I first tried to get my balance on the massive sea serpent's head.<p>

Knowing their leader was there, and knowing what was the usual drill when I showed up, the gyrados of the lake rose to fight. Part of the training was, well, me. I was perched on Gyrados's head, and the other gyrados knew that. I was the weak point. Gyrados not only had to fight, but he had to be sensitive to my well being. If he dove, he had to understand that I could only hold my breath for a limited amount of time. It was great training for the both of us. Being able to fight in the water on a pokemon is a skill a trainer really needs to have.

I ducked the first hyper beam, and commanded my pokemon to unleash a whirlpool. It was effective for stopping multiple opponents.

I bet the tourists were having a ball. Unfortunately, the Lake of Rage was a tourist area, so I had to be careful with my training. It'd been pretty deserted when I'd first showed up, but all the commotion had drawn a fair sized crowd. I couldn't have a stray hyper beam firing off into the gathering crowd—another bonus to the training.

I lasted about an hour fighting with the beasts of the lake before I had to call back Gyrados and send out Feraligatr. The gyrados were pretty good about understanding when I was done, and they returned to the depths without much fuss. Green was on the shore waiting for me. We greeted each other with a high five. "That was pretty good battling," Green pointed out, sounding genuinely impressed.

I gave him a quick nod while I rung water from my hair. I was soaked to the bone. At least it wasn't salt water… "Gyrados is becoming a beast in battle. It's great."

Green grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, dragging me towards Mahogany. "You should come show your face to Blue."

"But I just left you guys like two weeks ago!"

"And?"

"I'm dripping wet and I probably smell like lake."

"And?"

I grumbled a few more complaints, but I knew it was futile. "So, how's the baby?"

"Look at my eyes," Green sniffed.

I glanced at his eyes, noticing the dark circles. "Ouch."

"Yeah. But, I mean, he's the sweetest thing when he's not screaming. Or throwing up, or…"

I chuckled as Green began to list off all the events that were "not cute." There were a lot of those.

I ended up eating lunch with Green, Blue, and Topaz. I'd dried off in the bathroom and had a pair of Green's clothes tossed at me. His jeans were a bit too long on my legs, and the waist was too big for my "anorexic waist" as Blue called it. A shirt is a shirt, so it fit fine. I kicked off my soaked shoes to go barefoot for a bit as well.

I got to play with Topaz a bit more. Blue stated that he really liked me, but I suspected that that was because Gold and I had spent two weeks with the new born. I still didn't really like babies, but, I don't know, it was a bit amazing. He was Blue's son. Green and Blue had made him together. One day he'd grow up and look just like a normal human. It was a bit breathtaking that all humans started like this.

After lunch, Blue and I curled up on her and Green's bed while Green went off to the gym. Topaz was out cold in his crib. "Do you think you and Gold will ever adopt?" she asked curiously.

"You know the answer to that. I don't like that sort of stuff," I replied, glancing over the room. It reminded me of a log cabin setting, very warm and cozy even though the room was quite huge. It didn't seem to fit Blue's personality in my mind. We'd changed…

"But why, Silver? You and Gold could give a child a lot better home than most people could," she sighed, frowning at me.

I sighed quietly. I hated having to go through this. "Because. Gold and I knew what we were getting ourselves into. We can't have children together. We weren't meant to have children together and we shouldn't."

"But you can't help love, Silver. There could be a child that really needs a home."

"Gold and I can't give it a proper home though… We're too busy. Besides, I don't like kids."

"But you're so good with Topaz," Blue stressed, sighing in dismay at me. I was curled up with my knees close to my chest. I felt uneasy at the talk of children. "That, and if you two weren't meant to have children because your both guys, what about couples with an infertile partner?"

"That's different, though, especially if they didn't know one of them was infertile at first."

"How, though?"

"It's a mother and a father. It's sad for a child to not have a mother and father. Divorce, out of marriage children, same sex relationships, or the death of a parent… It's just sad. I know some people change in marriages and divorces happen, but come on Blue, look at divorce rate now a days, isn't it ridiculous? The death of a parent is impossible to prevent, but it's still really sad, especially if the child is really young. I just don't feel like a child grows like it should if it doesn't have both a mother and a father…"

Blue gave a sad nod and a soft laugh. "I guess, but still, Silver, if you and Gold ever really want to adopt, then do it."

I shook my head again. "No. I don't think we'd make good parents. I'm not… loving enough. I should, uh, probably get going. Thank you for lunch, Blue. Thank Green for letting me steal his clothes. I'll try and visit more often."

Blue gave me a tight hug and I took my leave, feeling incredibly uneasy with the discussion Blue and I had.

I left for the Whirl Islands in soggy shoes, to visit Lance of course. He was useful in helping me get into the Dragon Den. I wasn't part of the clan, so I wasn't technically allowed on the sacred ground, but Lance was never one for rules. Clair hated us for it, but she'd gotten so used to it that she didn't even bother to yell at us much anymore.

As I slipped under the waterfall with my pokemon, Lance came up to greet me.

"What a pleasant surprise. I was bored."

I smirked and returned all of my pokemon. "I guess that's good news for me. Gold's off at a three week long pokeathlon competition so I'm training. Care to sneak me into the Dragon Den?"

"My pleasure," Lance chuckled, sending out Dragonite.

* * *

><p>"No, it's fine. The staff love having people over for dinner. They'll kill me if I don't bring you."<p>

Lance shrugged at returned his massive dragon pokemon. "If you say so. I can't refuse free food."

"Of course you can't. It's a crime," I offered, pulling out my key and unlocking the front door so I didn't have to bother Gregory. Lance chucked and followed me in, closing the door behind us.

"Welcome home, Silver!" one of the staff called from the kitchen.

Lance was busy taking in my father's home. "Beautiful place, and huge, too."

"You've been here before," I pointed out. "I'm going to go change really fast and get into clothes that fit me better." And shoes that weren't wet and driving me insane.

"Alright," Lance stated, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

I headed upstairs into my room, kicking the door closed behind me. I pulled my (thankfully waterproof) pokegear from my pocket and dialed Gold's number while I started to strip. He picked up after two rings. "Hey, Silver."

"Hey. I just wanted to chat to you and see how things are going." I managed to get my clothes off one handed.

"Oh. It's alright. The food is awful, but they have a vending machine. We got the chance to change which events we'd entered. Mostly I've just been talking to people. What have you been up to? I glimpsed you on television. You were down at the Lake of Rage. You're getting amazingly strong, you know."

I felt heat spider across my face. Had they really been recording me? Oh well. I'd have to get used to it eventually I guessed. Ugh. "Yeah, I was just training Gyarados. I had lunch with Blue and Green, and then I went to train at the Dragon Den with Lance."

"Hn. Lance?"

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've trained with him. He's spending the night so we can leave early tomorrow to train some more."

"Wait, he's spending the night?"

I raised an eyebrow at Gold's tone. "Are you jealous?" I asked curiously, a bit surprised. Gold was an incredibly possessive person, but never had he had to get jealous before about something like this.

"I don't want that guy sleeping around you, or in our house!" Gold snapped defensively.

I sighed in dismay. "Really Gold? How devoted to you have I been over all these years? Geez, give me some credit. You're the man I love; you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Lance is just spending the night so we can leave together really early. It's not like he's in our room," I muttered.

Gold grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Just don't forget I'm your first," Gold muttered, sounding so childish.

I chuckled. "Well, on most things."

"Like what haven't I been your first in?"

I raised an eyebrow. "My first kiss." God I felt like a girl even discussing this. Lance probably thought I'd gotten lost upstairs. I struggled to pull on my jeans with one hand.

"Wait… then who took it?"

He was going to go ballistic. "Lance," I uttered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"WHAT?!"

"Gold! Got to go! Bye!"

I hung up. I was going to regret that later. I didn't have any feelings for anyone else, though. Gold was being stupid worrying that I did. I finished getting dressed while the thoughts danced around in my head. Gold called me again, but I ignored it. I'd call him tonight and discuss things with him—maybe.

* * *

><p>Well… chances are, I won't finish this story. However, I do have another chapter to upload. So, I'll upload what I have. Then I may finish the story. I was trying to remember where I was taking the plot and then I remembered most of it, hahah. So… I may end up finishing it! Maybe just put the story on alert so you can see if I ever update. Thank you <strong>so much<strong> for sticking with the story!

Yeah, Lance was actually the one to steal Silver's first kiss ;) I think it says somewhere in the first chapter or so of Admitting? Aren't you guys happy they finally finished the HGSS arc of the manga?! I know I am!


	7. Dragons and Blood

**Chapter 7 part 1: Dragons and Blood  
><strong>

I relaxed my shoulders and carefully examined myself in the mirror. I just had on a simple pair of black training pants, they were light and easy to swim in. They'd dry fast, too. I also wore a simple red tank top that hugged my body, I didn't really like the shirt, but once again, it was very easy to swim and move in. My hair was pulled back into a low pony tail so it'd stay out of my face.

I gazed at my hair, trailing down my back. It was all the way down to the small of my back. My hair had always been long; it'd been difficult to get it cut when I'd been a kid. It also grew very fast, though I did try to take good care of it. Despite all the names I'd been called because of my hair, I did like it. It was soft and an amazing shade of rare red, my most distinguishing feature. It was a bit darker than my mother's, but it wasn't much different.

I'd cut my hair short before and had regretted it horribly. It made me look incredibly feminine. So, I preferred it long. Gold did, too. Still, it was getting too long. I needed to get it cut, maybe to my shoulder blades.

I glanced up as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in," I offered, turning towards the door.

"Ready?" Lance asked.

I grabbed my belt and wrapped it around my hips. My pants didn't have belt loops, but my belt stayed put. I clipped my pokemon to it and turned back towards Lance. "Yeah."

He gave a nod and we left the house, sending out our flying types once outside. Lance climbed on his Aerodactyl, and my father's Crobat took a hold of me. Honchkrow wasn't fast enough to keep up with Lance's pokemon, though his endurance was much better, so I usually took my black crow pokemon. Crobat was an extremely fast flyer, though.

Lance frowned. "Silver, it's easier if we fly together. Aerodactyl can easily hold us both."

I frowned slightly. Gold would hate me being closer to Lance than I had to be, but it would be easier for us to fly together. I returned my pokemon and joined Lance.

We flew in silence. I hadn't called Gold last night. I'd been so tired last night, and I'd promised myself I'd call him in the morning. Then this morning I'd winced and been scared about waking him up at such an early hour. I sighed quietly, letting my eyes drift closed.

Lance hummed. "Excuse me for prying. Is something bothering you, Silver? You feel distressed."

I smirked. Lance was awful at reading humans despite his gift of reading pokemon's emotions and thoughts. Except for me. Oddly enough, he often read me like a book. Though most of the time he stated I didn't have much emotion, so when he felt something he almost always brought it up.

"Kind of. Relationship stuff."

Lance scoffed. I smirked at him. He hated the thought of a relationship, and yet he had the entire Dragon Clan hounding him about marriage. Lance was 34, and the older he got the more they bothered him—especially Clair.

"Like what?" Lance asked after a moment. Nosy.

I wasn't about to tell him, but then I thought it might draw a chuckle from him. "Gold's jealous."

"The two of you have been dating for years," Lance scoffed. "What, have you been flirting with someone, Silver?"

I nearly choked. "Oh, God, no. You know how much I love people."

Lance chortled. "You're better with them than I am."

I shrugged. As much as I enjoyed being a Gym Leader, I did have to deal with people—_all the time_. It got annoying. Then again, most of the people weren't that annoying. "He's jealous of you, believe it or not."

Lance sniffed. "Of course I believe it! I mean, look at me! He's been like that since you two first started to date."

I looked at Lance in surprise, tugging my eyes away from the clouds below us. "Really? But he didn't even know we'd kissed until last night."

Lance faltered, his gaze on me suddenly turning a bit weird. I titled my head in confusion. It'd been so long ago I didn't even remember what it felt like. What was the big deal? Lance turned his gaze away. "He's just being protective of you. He doesn't want to lose you."

I gave a nod, and then suddenly my stomach lodged itself in my throat as we started to drop altitude rapidly. I scrambled to grab on to Aerodactly before I flew off his back.

"We're here," Lance informed. No kidding.

Aerodactyl flew us straight into the den, knowing just how to tuck his wings at the crucial moment before darting into the entrance. It was impressive. It probably took a lot of practice.

I jumped off the dragon's back, landing on the wooden floorboards of the shrine's deck. It was the only building in the Dragon Den, though it was quite large. They gave a soft creak. The air inside the den was humid and hot, so wood rotted amazingly fast. Still, the boards were sturdy for now.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a sharp jolt of realization coursed through me. It was just the sudden silence and the flow of the air—the Masked Man, my father, and Green had taught me long and hard about sensing things. It was a bit of a gift. I'd been drilled in it since I was a tiny child.

I dropped to the floor, wincing at the powerful blast of air that rushed over me. My hand was already on Feraligatr's pokeball. "Hydro Cannon!" I hissed out. I glared at Lance as Aerodactly plummeted from the sky from my pokemon's ultimate attack. "What would you have done if I hadn't of ducked?" I yelled angrily. He could have taken my head off, the idiot!

"He was prepared to stop," Lance sniffed. Like hell he was.

Feraligatr was breathing hard from his attack. I returned him and released Ursaring—he needed some training. Plus, I was pissed. Not the kind of pissed where I lost my head. Just the kind of pissed where I wanted some revenge. As most people learn the hard way, when I want revenge, I usually get it.

Lance sent out a dragonair. They were his weakest pokemon, but they had massive move pools and few weaknesses. "Ice punch, Ursaring!" Most of my pokemon knew the elemental punches via TM. I was particularly fond of ice moves—just for Lance.

It was a magnificent battle of constantly switching pokemon in and out. Even us trainers were running around, dodging attacks the best we could on the fairly small deck. The only time I had fun battles like the one we were in now was sometimes with Green or Gold and it'd been too long.

Finally, after another hydro cannon from Feraligator, Lance flew off the deck and plummeted into the water. Thoroughly pleased, I returned Feraligatr and sent out Gyrados into the water. I jumped onto his head right as Lance burst from the water on his own gyrados's head. And so the battling continued.

As his gyrados's fangs wrapped around mine's neck, Lance and I were less than a foot apart, eye to eye. Lance raised an eyebrow and reached out to push me off into the water. I ducked and swept his feet out from under him. Back into the water you go! Sure enough, he fell, but he grabbed my ankle and took me down with him despite my flailing to try and grab onto something. It's more difficult to catch yourself with more than twice the weight, though. Also, a gyrados doesn't have too many places to grab—just a bunch of sharp scales and spikes that are very _painful_ to grab.

I fell on top of Lance when we fell into the water, which hurt, but it probably hurt him, too. The bastard… I broke the surface and took a thankful gulp of air. The den's waters always made me nervous. They were dark and murky—you couldn't see a thing. They were also warm and dragon infested.

Something grabbed my foot and yanked me under. I managed a single yelp before Lance dunked me. Now our gyrados were simply watching us as we battled with each other in the water. For a moment I had a vision of our gyrados yelling out attacks to us.

Then suddenly Lance let me go and I broke the surface. I noticed our gyrados were stiff. Lance broke the surface beside me. "Silver, be still," he commanded.

What was it? I felt my heart quicken as the water stirred under my feet. I was treading water as gently as I could, but… "Fuck," I choked out as a massive gyrados burst from the water. Immediately Lance grabbed me around the waist and sent out his strongest pokemon and closest partner—Dragonite.

It wasn't a regular pokemon battle—it was a brutal fight. When trainers' pokemon battled, it wasn't to kill each other. It was just competition, showing strength. However, when wild pokemon battled it got brutal sometimes. That gyrados meant to kill. Lance pulled me out of the water, onto the deck, and sent both our gyrados to help Dragonite.

"You're bleeding," Lance hissed, roughly snatching up my hands that I'd cut up on gyrados's scales.

I paled.

Lance's eyes narrowed at me. "Your blood and our splashing sent that damn gyrados into a feeding frenzy." He looked annoyed to say the least. "What kind of a stupid idea did you have, thinking it'd be alright to bleed in the water? Haven't you ever heard that water pokemon have an incredible sense of smell?!"

I glared at him. "You're the idiot who dragged me down a gyrados' side!"

Lance scoffed and we turned out attention back to the fighting pokemon. Lance's pokemon were doing extremely well, but there was something about a gyrados that had its rage unlocked. The things don't even register pain—they're killing machines.

Suddenly, the entire den lit up as Dragonite fired a hyper beam. My mouth fell open at the sheer power of the attack and I was quickly reminded about what a novice trainer I was. The gyrados collapsed into the water, silenced for now. I could feel tension in the den, though. All the battling had started to get the pokemon in the den riled up.

"Let's go," Lance grumbled. "We need to get out of here."

Silently, I joined Lance on Aerodactyl. We returned our pokemon, and then flew out of the den. I winced at the sudden sunlight as it tried to burn my eyes from my skull. Lance landed me outside one of the homes, and I recognized it as Lance's simple place. He often spent most of his time at the Whirl Islands, but he did have an actual house with a shower and a bed…

Lance unlocked the door and motioned me in. I entered hesitantly, and carefully looked around. I'd never actually been in Lance's home. It was very, very simple and bare. It looked like he didn't spend all that much time in it at all. "Take a seat at the table," he said, taking off deeper into the small home. Lance hit me as the type to own a mansion, but then again, he also wasn't the type to live beyond his means.

I waited patiently at the kitchen table and I looked around. White tiled kitchen floor, white simple counter tops, wooden cupboards, white fridge, silver sink, and other normal kitchen items. Not much to look at, so unfortunately my mind wandered to Gold. I could visit him if I had any free time, but I'd just left him yesterday so maybe not. I'd at least call him tonight.

I glanced up as Lance came back down the hallway with a first aid kit. In the grand mansion my father had owned, Lance didn't look too out of place. He also didn't look odd in the Whirl Island cavern he hung out in. However, watching him walk down the hallway of a normal home looked funny. Lance was a very large man, and always so extravagantly dressed with his cape on. He looked stupid in a normal hallway.

Lance raised an eyebrow at me as I snickered. "What?" he huffed, obviously still pissed about the incident at the den.

"You look dumb," I uttered. The insulted look on his face just made me laugh harder.

Lance scowled at my laugher, but he really didn't look all that pissed anymore. He just stood there, frowning. When my laugher died down he sighed. "I've never heard you laugh. I'm not sure quite what's so funny, though. I'm also not sure what required that insult."

I chuckled nervously. "Sorry. That was a bit… rude. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it's sort of funny you see you in your cape and everything in a normal house. I'm just being odd."

Lance nodded curtly before shaking his head in dismay. "Anyway, let's see your hands."

They looked awful, still bleeding a bit, and they hurt quite a bit, too. Though most of the cuts weren't that deep and would heal up fine. My fingers were all cut up, with some nicks on my palms, too. Though, they weren't too bad. It was just the dirt and dried blood that made them look so bad. Lance dragged me over to the sink to wash them off. He then applied quite a bit of antiseptic and some Neosporin. He wrapped my hands up, each finger individually so I could move them. My thumbs were fine. My hands looked silly, so I pulled my gloves on.

"Thanks," I stated after Lance had returned from putting the kit away.

He simply sighed. "I forgot what a handful you are. You attract trouble like a magnet."

I'd been told that many times. I guess it was sort of true, though. My stomach growled and I glanced down curiously at it. Lance regarded me in silence. "It is past lunch time and we haven't eaten anything… come on. Let's go get lunch."

I shrugged and followed Lance outside. "I can't eat meat," I reminded him.

Lance nodded. "Yeah. I remember. You like fish though, right?"

I nodded and Lance took me to one of Blackthorn's Chinese Buffets. Which was fine. They had sushi, rice, soup, and crab legs—which I really enjoyed. I really wasn't a picky eater. I only hated olives with a passion, and I'd eat most anything else.

"So, Gold's off to the pokeathlon?" Lance asked.

I gave a nod, laying down my fork. "Yeah. He's there for three weeks, he'll come home for two weeks, and leave for another three. I'm really not sure how people can possibly take off that much time from their lives to do it."

Lance shrugged. "Trainers don't really have hours. I heard there are some gym leaders down there, I'm surprised you didn't join."

I shrugged. "I really don't like those sorts of competitions. When you battle, you're right there beside your pokemon. In the Pokeathlon, you're standing off in the distance and the pokemon do most of the work alone."

Lance shrugged to show his indifference. "Well, the pokemon do have a lot of fun. The trainers do, too."

Well, I guess. Whatever. I happily went back to eating. Oddly enough, I was starving. It must have been the minor blood loss. That or Gold had succeeded in his devilish plans to make me eat. I'd wonder about it later.

After the free meal, I abandoned Lance to return to Viridian. He'd paid without giving me the chance, and as Lance and I had discussed yesterday, it's against the law to deny free food.

I called up my ref on the way to the gym. I'd left him a message this morning about how I'd be vanishing off the face of the earth and that I'd call him later today. As much as he didn't want to admit it, I knew how much he loved time off, so I tried to let him know most of my plans (first so Blue could find me if I was out of pokegear range—she usually called him, and second so Mike could plan his schedule—the poor guy was pretty much bound to mine).

I did have two challengers… and Yellow wanting on me, which usually meant I had to deal with people…

* * *

><p>This was mostly just a chapter to start setting everything up. Next update I make fun of those girls obsessed with eevee and its evolutions. You also meet a new character who will be sticking around for a while :)<p> 


	8. Dealing with People

**Chapter 7 part 2: Dealing with People**

I landed outside my home in Viridian and let myself in. I quickly changed out of my training clothes that smelt like murky dragon water, and threw on my usual outfit of white cargo pants, a black tank top, and my black and red uniform jacket. Then I left for the gym, already discovering Mike had unlocked the doors.

"So where did you vanish off to?" he asked curiously, sitting on the bleachers looking bored.

"Just the Dragon Den," I offered, walking over to the far wall to flick the battle field lights on. The lighting in the gym was special; with it I could play on my dark type pokemon's strengths. When I was feeling mean, I'd dim the lights down so Honchkrow and Weavile were un-seeable to an untrained trainer. It was a bit of a perk being a gym leader, the challenger usually ended up in an environment customized to the gym leader.

Mike perked up. "You train there quite a bit. I heard that only members of the Dragon Clan are allowed in there, though."

"I know people," I offered, taking a seat beside Mike.

He gave a small smirk, probably knowing that meant I snuck in there against some rules with someone to help smuggle me in. "I gave those two trainers a ring. They said they'd be here, soon."

I gave a nod. "What about Yellow?" I asked.

Mike grinned. "Yeah. That, too. I'm sure she'll be here soon with something for you to do."

I gave a small nod, then a girl dressed ridiculously in some insane black and neon blue trainer outfit came prancing in. I scoffed aloud and couldn't help rolling my eyes. "I beat her prize money that she's got one of those eevee evolutions."

Mike frowned as he looked her over. He hummed thoughtfully. "That's a tough one. It's not following her around, so maybe not. Can I wait to see if she whispers at her first pokeball before she throws it out?"

I scoffed. "No. That's not fair."

Mike groaned. "Fine. What do I lose if she does?"

I hummed. "You have to lock up for the next month."

"Harsh!"

"Next two weeks, then."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just for the hell of it."

The girl was looking over at us curiously. "Um, hello?" she uttered in an obnoxiously excited voice as if we didn't notice her. The girl had to be sixteen or older, but she was acting like a ten year old. I hated these ones.

I stood up and sighed. Mike did as well. The girl stared at us with wide, curious eyes. I walked over towards the gym leader's side of the gym and placed my hand on Feraligatr's pokeball. Mike cleared his throat. "May I have a name?" he asked.

She bobbed her head. I glanced over towards the entrance curiously. A few people were wandering into the gym. I was used to it, though. Quite a few people in the city liked to come into the gym when it was open, so they could watch the battles. The doors were only opened when I had challengers. I kept them closed if I was training—or lying around with nothing to do.

"I'm Skyling from Goldenrod!"

I was half temped to yell out another bet to Mike about her name being fake, but these types of trainers cried so pitifully.

She looked at me eagerly and dramatically stabbed a finger in my direction as if she actually thought it looked cool. "And I'm going to beat you, Silver!"

Mike chucked. "Well then. This battle will be between Silver, the gym leader of Viridian, and Skyling of Goldenrod City. Begin!"

I threw out Feraligatr and she sent out a… pidgey. God, she was obsessed with birds. Great.

I KO'ed the poor thing in a single hit. Sadly, almost all of her pokemon were defeated in the same way. Only her last pokemon, a low leveled Skarmory endured an attack, and the thing couldn't even fly after Feraligatr's aqua tail. "Put it out of its misery," I sighed, folding my arms across my chest. It was one thing to battle a young child that was totally pathetic (I gave tried to be gentle with them), but this girl was a teenager. I was embarrassed even having to battle her.

"No! Skarmory!" she sobbed, running across the field to embrace the pokemon.

I rolled my eyes. Mike came over to me, grinning excitedly. "I won the bet!"

"I'm not done yet! I have my trump card!" the girl sniffled. "Go, Eevee!"

I smirked and Mike smacked his forehead with his palm. "Sorry. You sent out six pokemon! League rules dictate that a trainer can only use six pokemon. Besides, you entered the field, which automatically disqualifies you."

"I said I'm not done! Eevee, tackle!"

Mike sighed in dismay as the hairy creature collided with Feraligatr's kneecap. The thing hurt itself more than Feraligatr. Feraligatr looked down at it, un-amused. "Return your pokemon and leave, or you risk getting yourself in a lot of trouble—even having your trainer license revoked."

She sniffled again, returned her pokemon, and went running off crying. "Technically it wasn't part of the battle."

"But she did have one," I stated, an eyebrow raised.

Mike dropped his head and sighed. "Yeah, I know. Fine, I'll lock up for the next two weeks."

I chucked, and a short girl with a long blond pony tail emerged from the bleachers and towards me. I winced, for something so adorable she did strike fear in me. I would have thought that Green would have been more of my mentor, but it seemed Yellow was the one always telling me what to do, who I needed to talk to, how I had to act. Though I didn't see her as often because she always seemed to be attached to Red. I wondered if they'd get married soon.

I held up a hand nervously as I noticed a boy hesitantly step towards the challenger side. "Hold on, Yellow. I just have one more challenger. Then I'll do as you command."

She giggled and sighed. "Fine. But it's important and I can't believe you haven't learned to do it on your own, yet!"

Crud. What could that possibly be…? I'd worry about it later. I had fresh prey to deal with.

Mike returned to the sidelines and I returned Feraligatr, he gazed up at me curiously from inside his pokeball. "That was a good battle. I'm sorry your opponent was so weak. You're not tired at all, are you?" The pokemon shook his head and I smirked. "Good. I may need you this battle."

The fire burned in my water type's eyes and I happily returned him to my belt. I examined my next opponent in silence as he chatted quickly with Mike. He looked about 16 as well, and I wondered if he was friends with the girl I'd just demolished. When I'd talked with some of the other gym leaders, my seniors, they'd told me that you could often get a vibe from a challenger about what type of pokemon they used. Unfortunately, I wasn't quite so good at it unless it was blatantly obviously. I felt like Twister would like to take place in this battle. He was my weakest pokemon, but he was still amazingly strong. As I wrapped my gloved hand around the sphere, I felt Twister get excited.

"This will be a single three on three battle between Archen of Accumula Town and Silver, the Viridian City gym leader. Begin!"

Accumula Town… Where was that? I was awful at geography. It was either in Shinnoh or Unova.

I sent out Twister and my opponent sent out a very odd looking yellow, red, and blue bird looking thing that didn't fly. "Go, Archen!" my opponent cried out.

That was a Unova pokemon, a rock and flying type I recalled from my studies. They were powerful beasts akin to Aerodactly, although when their HP got low, the things were laughable.

"Twister, thunderbolt." A flying type is a flying type. Wait... was his name the name of a pokemon?! I had a strong urge to face palm.

"Archen! Like we practiced! Earth Power!" I watched, impressed as the bird squawked and rose the earth to block Twister's attack. Twister looked highly ticked off, but I was impressed. Then the earth lurched forward to strike my serpent.

"Take to the air," I commanded simply, and he did with ease, the earth passing harmlessly under him.

"Rock Throw!" my opponent ordered.

I frowned. I could see another electric attack wouldn't do any good, so we'd just have to get close, which would be difficult with that bird tossing rocks. Twister could easily avoid them in the air, but up close he was sure to get pummeled and with this bird's massive attack stat…

"Twister, use twister," I stated, smirking slightly. It wasn't an overly strong attack, but it would work with the strategy I had in mind.

We'd attack faraway and constantly until Archen's ability kicked it, then we'd go in for the kill. Finally, when I noticed Archen drop its guard and its eyes droop, I smirked. "Aqua Tail!"

"U-Turn!" the boy commanded, but not before his bird was knocked out.

Twister looked over at me expectantly and I chuckled, folding my arms across my chest. "Yeah, yeah. Good job." Twister let out a happy cry and slithered over to nuzzle me happily. I sighed in dismay. "The battle isn't over."

My opponent was grinning as I managed to pry my dragonair off me. "Alright then, Palpitoad." He sent out a horridly ugly frog…thing. I raised an eyebrow at it. It was a ground water type. Twister could only really use his dragon type moves, which was fine.

"Rain Dance!" the boy yelled.

I winced, hating weather moves in my freshly renovated gym. Still, a battle was a battle…

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Go around and use echoed voice!"

My eyes widened in surprise at how fast that frog could move. It let out a loud croak and Twister and I winced. I also hated sound based moves, too.

"Twister!" I ordered and violent winds because to rip around my dragon's body, doing minimal damage to Palpitoad—but at least it was damage.

"Echoed voice!" my opponent ordered again. The attack got stronger when used in succession, and there wasn't a way to get away from it. All I could do was attack and hope I could knock my opponent out.

"Aqua Tail!"

But that stupid frog was just too fast. I sighed and removed Twister's pokeball from my belt. I returned the serpent and he looked up at me angrily. "I'm not having you senselessly hurt," I grumbled, returning him to my belt.

I could fight fire with fire. "Alright Kingdra, show him what speed is." I sent out my other dragon, calling out an attack as the pokeball burst open. "Hydro pump!"

The frog was blasted roughly against the far wall—his trainer has to dive out of the way to avoid getting hit with his own pokemon. His mouth fell open in awe as he gazed at my kingdra. Hesitantly he returned his second pokemon. "You have one more," I spoke up, "make it count."

He nodded vigorously and sent out a red and silver pokemon covered in blades. I raised an eyebrow at it. "Go, Pawniard!"

A dark and steel type, I believed. Possibly steel fighting… I couldn't remember. It looked fairly strong. Was it an evolution or not? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Didn't matter. It was fast, I could tell by looking.

With the remaining effected of the rain, I ordered another hydro pump. The rain both doubled Kingdra's speed and powered up her water type moves. The opponent was blasted away. Didn't stand a chance.

My opponent looked fearful for a moment, and then Pawniard stood, looking very weak, but very mad. "Use dig!" That was impressive, with standing that attack. The boy had potential.

He was waiting out the last of the rain, which was smart. However, he was also dealing with a water type. "Surf," I sighed, a bit upset the battle was ending without my third pokemon even taking the field. I would have liked to use Weavile against that thing, speed against speed, blade again blade.

Pawniard laid knocked out as the water receded.

The trainer dropped his head and sighed, returning his pokemon. I saw Yellow ready to start gnawing on my ankles. The boy hesitantly crossed the field, towards me. He was a hand shake kind of guy… alright…

I returned Kingdra and raised an eyebrow at the boy sudden bowed with his nose practically touching the dirt. "I'd be honored if you'd take me on as an apprentice!"

What?!

"Um—"

"Silver would be honored!" Yellow stated. I looked over at her in horror as she came bouncing toward me, her blond ponytail bobbing.

"Wha-? When did you get to decide this?!"

She raised an eyebrow, usually so shy… I missed her being shy. "Silver, almost all gym leaders have other trainers in their gyms that they train. They also weed out unworthy challengers."

"I don't want to have to look after some obnoxious kid!" I hissed.

Yellow frowned. "Silver, at least give him a chance."

I glanced over at the kid…teen. He was gazing anxiously towards the ground, shifting back and forth. I didn't blame him for feeling uneasy. No, he wasn't a bad trainer. Yes, he did have a lot of potential. However, what right did I have to teach the kid? I mean, I taught the little kids in the forest about pokemon—Crud. That's what Yellow was biting my head off about. It was…_that_ time of the month.

"Fine." I glanced down at the kid. "But I'm not your babysitter."

"O-Of course!" he uttered nervously, his face a bright pink.

I sighed softly, folding my arms across my chest. "I'm assuming you have somewhere to stay?"

"Oh, uh, well I could rent an apartment here in Viridian."

I gave a nod when Yellow spoke up. "Actually, I'm sure you could stay with Silver." I glared at her and she raised an eyebrow. "You have plenty of spare rooms."

I sighed in annoyance and rubbed my temples. "Whatever. I don't care." I shook my head in dismay. "I guess it's time to go take the kids to Viridian Forest."

"Yes, yes it is!" Yellow chimed, happy I remembered. She looked over toward the boy. "Archen, you should come along."

How embarrassing.

"Bye, Mike!" I called out as we left the gym.

"See ya, Silv!" he responded, and I left him to do the locking up for the next two weeks. I'd been nice though. He'd discover a surprise next time he glanced at his train card's balance. I'd transferred the prize money to him from that girl's lose. We both won.

The three of us headed towards Yellow's pokemon salon, where she gave massages and medical treatment to pokemon, she also babysat pokemon as well. It was a busy place, growing rapidly. It often drew traveling trainers to Viridian that weren't here for the gym. She did a good job, and she loved her job. I helped her out sometimes when I had free time.

Once we stepped inside, I was swarmed by ten small children. They all clung to my legs and I winced. I guessed Yellow's apprentices had been watching them while Yellow had been hunting me down.

"Silver! Silver! Are you taking us to Viridan Forest?" "I wanna catch a pokemon this time!" "The other day I saw a butterfree in Mama's garden!"

It went on… and on… and on. And Yellow wondered why she had to chase me down.

"Yes, we're going to Viridian Forest today, but we're not capturing pokemon. I'm going to teach you guys about a status problem." I tried to speak gently with them. I knew it was the gym leader's job to teach the local children about pokemon. And since Viridian Forest bordered the town, I had to teach them how to at least be safe around the pokemon in it. It could end up being a dangerous place, even for an experienced trainer. I often let my father's pokemon roam the forest for weeks at a time, and if some random trainer stumbled across one and pissed it off…well, poor sap.

Yellow and, I guess his name was Archen, followed behind the kids while I led them though the check point, into the forest. The first time I'd brought them here they'd tried running off and making brats of themselves. Now they quieted and waited patiently for my words (now they knew I didn't mess around and take crap).

I ended up giving them a lesson on poison, how it affected a pokemon and how it could even affect humans. I cautioned them on weedle, the main pokemon in the forest that caused poison. I had my father's beedrill fetch one so they could see one, and they ended up playing with it (Yellow and I of course made sure they didn't agitate it). I'd taught them a while ago about respecting a pokemon and not harming or angering it. I taught them about antidotes and berries that cured poison, I even gave them a few moves that would cure it and abilities that would prevent it. After the two hour lesson, I sent them home for dinner.

It really was getting late. The sun was starting to set, and in the summer it didn't set until really late.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked Yellow as we all headed back to the city. She hummed.

"Sure. That would be nice. Let me give Red a call and let him know."

Archen was sulking silently behind us, obviously feeling very invasive. He was of course being invasive, but that was mostly Yellow's fault. As Yellow chattered away to Red I glanced down at the boy, his shaggy brown bangs covering his face. "So. You have a pokemon's name as your name," I stated, not really liking to talk but feeling like I should say something.

He perked up and nodded hesitantly. "Y-Yeah. It's one of my favorite pokemon, so I guess it worked out."

We were drawing near the mansion. It was at the end of the street, a block from the gym. Part of it actually sat in Viridian Forest. Archen's eyes grew wide as we stepped through the large iron gates that were always open. "This is where you live?" he asked in soft awe as he walked down the path, through the lush front gardens. Most of the staff loved to garden and they maintained the grounds in their free time. Gold liked to help them out, he was actually gifted with a green thumb. Exotic berries grew all over the place, full and ripe. I needed to pick some chople berries for Weavile soon…

"Yeah. It was my father's home before he passed."

Archen was looking around in awe, so I decided to let him be.

Yellow smiled. "It's been a while since I visited this place. It really is beautiful. Hey, after dinner, will you come with me to the salon? I need some help with a pokemon and I think your own could use some attention."

I gave a shrug. "Sure."

I opened the front door and was hit the aroma of pasta, garlic, and shrimp. It smelled _amazing_.

"Welcome home, Silver! You're late!" Heather called from the kitchen.

We all removed our shoes and wandered into the kitchen where some of the staff were washing up dishes from the cooking. The table was already set as if we were at a formal dinner party. "I hope you don't mind if I brought some people home."

Manny perked up. "No, that's perfect. I made too much."

Yellow sighed happily. "That smells amazing…"

Archen nodded in agreement.

"Well, then let's eat!" Heather laughed as she pulled a large basket of garlic bread from the oven where it'd been keeping warm.

I gave a nod and curled up at my place at the head of the table, usually Gold sat beside me, but Yellow plopped down in his place, Archen sat hesitantly on the other side of me.

It wasn't a bad dinner. It was sort of nice having the table so full, and the food tasted absolutely amazing. Keith forced me to try some wine with it, and it did go nicely even if I only had half a glass. For desert we had a bit of chocolate ice cream. I learned a bit about Archen when the staff interrogated him—that he was from Unova. He'd explained with a deep blush that he'd come to Kanto to battle me, which was mildly creepy but whatever. He had to pick his things up from the pokemon center. Yellow explained we could do that on our way back from the salon (such an unmanly word…).

After we'd eaten and talked a bit, we left for Yellow's place of business. Her apprentices had already headed home for the night, so it was empty. It was fairly late, about 8 in the evening. It was also a warm summer night, and the bugs were buzzing.

I had to help Yellow tame a feisty Houndoom that wouldn't settle down until it got a battle. Once I defeated it she got to work. Then I had to shed my jacket and kick off my shoes and socks to help Yellow with my pokemon. "Take off your gloves, Silver," she chuckled as I ran my hands gently over Weavile in the ways she'd taught me, moving over pressure points to help release stress and relax my pokemon.

"Can't. I cut up my hands today."

She sighed in dismay at me and bumped me playfully away with her hip. "Then get to work on Gyrados."

"Yes, Master," I mocked and Yellow giggled. I snatched up the buckets of water and brushes to clean the massive dragon's scales, taking a deep breath. It was hard work, and the pokemon was massive.

Archen and I finally dragged ourselves home at 11 that night—exhausted. However, our pokemon were delighted. "The growlith and arcanine are on guard, you're safe with me now but if you try to enter alone at night they'll rip you to shreds. It will take them some time to get used to you. Once you go to your room, I suggest you stay there. I'll introduce you tomorrow."

Archen nodded sleepily, lugging all of his bags.

The door was surprisingly open, which meant someone was still up. Sure enough, one of the oldest maids, Lace, was reading in the living room. She gave me a gentle smile. "It's good to see you home safe, Silver. Sleep well. Archen, let me take you to your room."

Archen nodded and followed Lace and me up the stairs. "Thank you, Lace. You take care as well."

She smiled and continued to lead Archen down the hall to one of the rooms while I thankfully slipped into my room, closing the door behind me. I was already shrugging out of my jacket. I stripped off my tank top and removed everything from my pants before I removed them, placing my wallet, pokegear, and pokeballs on my bedside.

It was warm, so I only bothered to pull on an overly large gray shirt before I collapsed into bed. I turned on the bedside lamp and grabbed my pokegear. I had six missed calls from Gold. I spat out a curse, realizing I'd had my pokegear on silent. It was late. He'd be asleep, but I tried calling just in case. I didn't get an answer. I sighed, turned off the light, and fell asleep, dreaming of none other than Gold.

* * *

><p>So, we have a new character named Archen. Don't get too excited. He's nothing but a plot enzyme (I hate OCs). Still, hopefully you guys won't mind having him around for a bit.<p> 


End file.
